Realizing Fate
by Br33zy
Summary: Sequel to "May I?" Gasping for air in this world of hate, it was then when I realized my fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon.

Due to the extremely big writer's block that has cursed both WSBB and HLBMA, Breezy has decided to write yet another fic. It's the sequel to May I? (You guys remember part II of that? Well, that's this now lol) and well um. . . yeah.

Personally, I'm not too big on this fic since I now detest Hoennshipping with every friggin' cell in my body but whatever, it'll end up that way anyways. I dunno how my extremely dislike of Hoennshipping just. . . re-activated again but I seriously just want to get in a car and run the damn shipping over! I. . . I. . . ugh! _::storms off::_

Flare: O.O Breezy has been er. . . pissy lately but hopefully she'll get over it and uh. . . yeah.

Muddy: Holy crap! Is that Breezy?! What got shoved up her ass?!

Flare: -.- Enjoy! I guess. . .

A/N: This story is about Brendan and May. Well no duh but yeah_ ::sweat-drops:: _If you were paying close attention to May I?, you would of realized that Maxie wasn't caught yet. This story explains it all. . . don't worry, it sounds better than you think. Or at least I hope it does. No, you don't have to read the prequel to get this. All you really need to know is that Maxie is out to get revenge on someone heh heh. ::_smiles_::

A/N2: Oh yeah, someone remind me to post the re-editing version of May I? here aighty? Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter One:**__

_The boy smiled as he laced fingers with the girl. The strong scent of roses filled the air, creating a tranquil and romantic enviornment for the two lovers as they laid down on their backs. Cuddling, the boy and girl felt the warm wind cover them like a blanket. But even with the girl of his dreams in his arms, the boy couldn't help but worry. Worried about what the future about has in store for them, worried for where his life was going and worried mainly for the girl.  
  
Because even with this pretty little picture painted outside, he could feel terror trying to bubble its way out. . ._  
  
"Brendan? Brendan are you with us? Speak Bread Head, speak. . ."  
  
Brendan Birch, Pokemon Champion in the making, snapped out of his daydream and glared at his partner.  
  
"Must you do that?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, but you were spacing out on me," May Maple replied as she smiled innocently. "Art thou remember thy meeting today?"  
  
"Okay, okay, no need to talk all. . . Shakespear on me," the white-haired trainer groaned. "I don't see why we need to be here, I'm sure Walter can plan a surprise party by himself!"  
  
We find the trainers in the town of Verdanturf on a fine summer's afternoon outside Wally Wood's house. Wally was no where to be found at the moment so the two trainers decided to kick back and relax in the sweet smelling grass for awhile.  
  
"Oh come on Brendan, don't you want to help plan a surprise party for Wanda, Wally's cousin?" May questioned as she sat up and played with Brendan's snowy-white hair.  
  
"Seeing as we don't really know her, why not!" Brendan retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Brendan. . ."  
  
"Okay, fine, I'll help the little pip-squeak out seeing as we're probably the only friends he's got."  
  
"Ha, don't flatter yourself Birch, I have more friends than you can count," a voice from behind them piped up.  
  
"So that's like. . . five?" Brendan sat up and turned his head. "Nice to see ya again Wallace."  
  
"You do know you just made fun of yourself right?" Wally remarked. "Oh, and nice to see you too Brandon. Very nice."  
  
Despite the fact that the two boy trainers helped each other out during the Team Magma fiasco, that doesn't mean that their still rivals.  
  
"Knock it out you two," May rolled her eyes.  
  
"But we haven't even started arguing yet!" Brendan whined.  
  
"Trust me, if you guys do, I don't think you'll ever stop," May stated dully. "Anyways, about this surprise party for your cousin Wally. . ."  
  
". . . Hmm? Oh! Oh yeah!" Wally cut off the glare contest between him and the white-haired trainer and smiled at May. "As you guys know from the viv-gram I sent you, Wanda's birthday is coming up. I want to surprise her with a party-"  
  
"Hence the words 'surprise party'," Brendan interrupted.  
  
"-because she helped me teach me the basic of Pokemon even though she, like my aunt, wouldn't let me go out on a journey," Wally finished as he sat down Indian-style in front of Brendan and May. "So, will you guys help me?"  
  
"We do have to train for the Hoenn League though," Brendan remarked, trying to get out of party planning.  
  
"That's in like a month Brendan," May remarked. "I'll help and if you were my boyfriend B Boy, you would too!" she glared playfully at Brendan.  
  
"Dammit! She got me with that 'if you were my boyfriend' line again!" Brendan groaned, slapping a hand on his forehead. "Okay, fine I'll do it, but not for you Wall Leak, but for my one true love, May!" he reached over and sat May down in his lap.  
  
May giggled and laid her head on Brendan's shoulder.  
  
"Your cuteness disgusts me sometimes," Wally rolled his eyes. "But thanks for helping! I guess. . ." The green-haired trainer pulled out a notebook from his backpack. "Okay, so we're going to need invitations for guests, figure out who Wanda knows so we can give those invitations to them, get party decorations, get a cater or whatever their called, and this whole mess of crap! So. . . who wants to be in charge of any of these? I've got food!"  
  
"I'll get the guest list!" May shouted.  
  
"Then that leaves Brendan with party decorations!" Wally noted, scribbling it down on his notebook. "It'll be easy for him to blow up the balloons since he's already an air head."  
  
"I'm only right here ya know!" Brendan complained.  
  
"Oh, do you want me to say that louder then?"  
  
"Okay, let's get to it then, we only have two weeks!" May jumped out of Brendan's lap. "I'll be going around town so see ya guys later!" and with that, the girl trainer walked up to the nearest house and entered.  
  
"Great, I'm stuck with the loser," Brendan groaned as he stood up. "Let's go to Mauville then that way we can get rid of each other faster."  
  
"For once in my life, I agree with you," Wally stated. "Besides that entire PMS May thing."  
  
"Damn. Straight."  
  
---  
  
"Okay Birch, we've only got a few hours before we've gotta meet up with May in a few hours before it gets dark," Wally stated, checking the time on his watch. "So when your done with everything, meet at my house alright?"  
  
Brendan nodded, "Okay."  
  
And with that, the two boy trainers took off in different directions.  
  
"Where to get party supplies, where to get party supplies?" Brendan repeated out loud. "Rydel's Bike Shop? No. The Casino? No. The Mauville Gym. I doubt it. Hmm. . ."  
  
The white-haired trainer looked around as he past a secluded part of Mauville. The area was cast with cloud's shadows, creating a dark and haunted look. Worn down, second-rate shops covered mostly the area and old newspapers littered the already dirty ground.  
  
"Hmm, funny, I don't remember ever going into this part of town before," Brendan murmured. "Its like it just. . . reappeared out of no where. That's just freaky. . ."  
  
The boy trainer walked down an alleyway when a movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Curious, Brendan walked down the alleyway, a lump of fear growing in his throat.  
  
"Curse my curiosity!" Brendan muttered to himself. "Wow, that made me sound. . . old. Or something along those lines anyways."  
  
"I've been waiting for you Mr. Birch. . ." a voice muttered from around the corner.  
  
"So?" Brendan replied absentmindedly. He slapped a hand on his mouth soon after.  
  
'_Crap, now I'm going to get killed because I was sarcastic!'_ Brendan thought. _'What a way to end your life. . . damn, even I'm sarcastic in my mind. . .'_  
  
The voice though only laughed, surprising Brendan. "Mr. Birch. . . it has been awhile since I've last seen you hasn't it?"  
  
"I wouldn't know seeing as I can't see you myself," Brendan replied cooly.  
  
"How idiotic of me, not letting you see me!" the voice laughed as he stepped out into the shadows. He simpered, "Remember me now Brendan my boy?"  
  
"Maxie!" Brendan growled. "What are you. . . how the hell. . . I'm calling the police!" The boy trainer flicked out his PokeNav only to get it knocked out of his hand and stomped on by the former Team Magma Leader.   
  
"You wouldn't dare call the police on your deal pal Maxie would you?" Maxie laughed mockingly.  
  
"Well I can't now seeing as my PokeNav is busted!" Brendan retaliated sharply. "What the hell are you doing back here? I thought you would be dead by now! Or at least dirty. . ." he noted, noticing that Maxie was rather clean for being on the run for three months.  
  
"Ha, you underestimate me Brendan, surely you would know that I, leader of the infamous Team Magma, would have several tricks up my sleeves to stay alive and be on the run from those annoying pests called policemen."  
"I. . . er. . .hmm. . ."  
  
Maxie only smirked in return, "Now, have you heard of this Wally Wood character? I'm pretty sure you have. . ."  
  
"What about him?" Brendan questioned.  
  
"Now I want you to think back. Back around a few months ago. . . to around the annual Pokemon fair here in Mauville City. . ." Maxie trailed off. "Do you remember Brendan?"  
  
Brendan smiled, remembering the first time he kissed May. "Yeah, yeah I do," he stated, a goofy grin forming on his face."Now, can you tell me what happened when you crashed into the building during the fair's formal dance?"  
  
Brendan immediately frowned. "Well, we crashed into the building, I fainted I guess because I remember I was laying down in May's lap and then we went outside and we er. . . we um-"  
  
"Tell me, who battled against me that one fateful night?" Maxie demanded.  
  
Brendan blinked twice. "Wally Wood?" he answered hesitantly.  
  
"Very good Birch!" Maxie spat. "Its good to know your paying attention. Now, I don't like this kid, probably as worse than you do. And do you know why I hate this kid Birch?"  
  
"Because he. . . defeated you?"  
  
"Exactly! He defeated me! This puny, green-haired trainer defeated me in front of hundreds of people! Do you know how embarrassing that is to be defeated by him?!"  
  
"I wouldn't actually," Brendan replied cooly.  
  
Maxie only growled as paced back and forth. "No, if it weren't for him, the world could of been at my mercy. But yet, he somehow defeated me with that stupid Gardevoir of his! If only. . . if only-" The former Team Magma Leader stopped walking and smirked at Brendan, "Yes. . . yes, that could work!"  
  
"Do I dare ask what will work?" Brendan inquired.  
  
"How much do you hate this Wally character?"  
  
"Enough to despise him but not enough to kill him."  
  
"Well, that's too bad."  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
"Because I want you to kill him for me."  
  
"Ah, we all wish for things that we know are never, EVER going to come true don't we," Brendan, about to walk away, was pinned down by the neck by Maxie.   
  
"You don't get a choice if you want to or not," Maxie glared coldly into the white-haired trainer's eyes.  
  
"And if I refuse?" Brendan retorted, glaring at the former Team Magma Leader.  
  
"If you refuse?" Maxie raised an eyebrow. "The thought hasn't crossed my mind! Surely I would think that you would happily kill your rival."  
  
"Your dead wrong then!" Brendan barked.  
  
"Dead wrong, how ironic!" Maxie laughed. "Its an easy enough  
  
"Why can't you do it! You're the one that hates the boy with your heart and soul!" Brendan stated. "That is, if you have a heart or soul. . ."  
  
"I don't like getting my hands. . . dirty without having a reason of doing so,"   
Maxie retaliated. "Kill Wally for me, you stay alive."  
  
"I'd rather die than kill my friend!"  
  
"Ah, you didn't let me finish," Maxie waved a finger at him. "Kill Wally for me, you stay alive. But if you don't you two both wind up dead. Is that clear enough?"  
  
Brendan growled but stayed silent.  
  
"Good! Now let me make this harder for you. If you don't kill Wally, you die, he dies and a person close to your heart dies as well. Now, who is this person close to your heart you ask?"  
  
Brendan glared daggers at the Magma Leader, his fists clenching together in hatred.  
  
"This person would be your loving girlfriend. That's right! May Maple!"  
  
"You hurt one hair on her head and I swear I will-"  
  
"What?" Maxie interrupted. "Kill me?" he laughed mockingly.  
  
"Evil little bas-"  
  
"I would watch that tongue of yours Mr. Birch, you never know when its going to get you into trouble. Be glad that I'm giving you two choices you brat!"  
  
"Well, lucky me then!" Brendan retorted sardonically.  
  
Maxie only smirked and walked into the fog, "Two weeks Mr. Birch, two weeks." And with that, he disappeared yet his words kept repeating in Brendan's ears.  
  
"Somehow," Brendan started, "I don't think those words are going to be leaving me anytime soon. . ."  
---  
"So how did things go?" May asked as she spotted the two boy trainers down the road.  
  
"Great!" Wally replied cheerfully, showing May two bags filled with food. "Snack stuff, the usual crap at parties. How did things go for you Bread Head?"  
  
"Hmm. . . what?" Brendan was dazed off. "Oh, uh yeah, things went great, I got streamers and I ordered balloons in advance and. . . yeah."  
  
May looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay B Boy, you look kind of tired," she placed a hand on Brendan's forehead, checking for a fever.  
  
"Yeah, its getting pretty late and I've been kinda tired from shopping," Brendan lied, daring not to tell May his little "talk" with Maxie.  
  
"Oh. . . if you're sure then," May took her hand of Brendan's forehead but couldn't help but look at him concernedly still.  
  
"It is getting late," Wally agreed with Brendan, noting the full moon. "Let's go inside, my aunt and uncle must be worried." The green-haired trainer took out his house key and unlocked the door, finding only the kitchen lights on. "Shh everyone," Wally warned. "Okay, I'm going to be sleeping in my room while you two can have the living room. I don't care who gets the couch but no making any. . . gross noises alright?"  
  
"What do you take us for?" May asked, bewildered by what Wally said.  
  
"Hey, you'll never know what I meant by 'gross noises,' " Wally remarked. "It could be perverted or not, its all up to you!" he smirked. "Good night!" Wally entered his room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"I call couch!" May laughed as she ran past the white-haired boy and jumped onto the couch.  
  
"Whatever. . ." Brendan sighed as he walked over and laid his sleeping bag on the floor next to where the girl trainer was sleeping.  
  
"Hmm? We usually argue about who gets the couch or bed or whatever," May pointed out. She eyed her boyfriend worriedly, "What's wrong B Boy?"  
  
"Nothing," Brendan remarked as he got into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure Brendan?" May asked again as she unrolled her sleeping bag on the couch.  
  
"Its NOTHING May, don't worry it" Brendan replied through clenched teeth  
  
"Seriously Brendan," May replied, "are you-"  
  
"I said it was NOTHING!" Brendan snapped, finally losing his cool with the girl trainer.  
  
May stayed quiet and laid down in her sleeping bag. "I love you B Boy. . ." she stated quietly.  
  
Brendan licked his lips and sighed. " . . . I love you too May."   
  
---  
  
The white-haired trainer tossed and turned in his sleep, Maxie's words haunting him in his dreams. Annoyed, he sat up and ran a hair through his hair.  
  
"Latios, what am I going to do?" he whispered to himself.  
  
Pushing his sleeping bag away from him, the boy trainer stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Paranoid, Brendan turned around every few seconds as he pulled out a drawer. Finding nothing but spoons, he slammed it shut, frustrated.  
  
"One of these drawers must have a knife!" Brendan complained, opening another drawer.  
  
Luckily - or unfortunately depending on which side you''re on - Brendan found a knife in the next drawer, its sleek silver blade glinting in the moonlight. Pulling it out, he sighed as he looked at his reflection in the rather sharp kitchen knife. Was he willing to kill his friend in order to save his other friend not to mention girlfriend? How strong was his love for her anyways?  
  
The white-haired trainer turned around and stared at May's sleeping form. It was at that very moment when he realized that he would do anything for her.  
  
Brendan took in a deep breath as he walked over to Wally's room with a knife in hand. Slowly, he placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it. . .

* * *

Aighty, hope ya enjoyed! - Sorry if its short! Aren't cliffhangers great? Hehe. . . 

Muddy: Cliffhangers suck major monkey balls! But I'm glad to see that your not in your pissy mode. . . it scares me, never seen it before.

I don't get pissy so maybe that's why. . . anyways. . .   
  
LaTeR dAyZ!__


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon. But if I did, I would then. But I don't hence the disclaimer.

Anyways. . .

Muddy: Breezy is back with another update!

Well thanks for pointing out the obvious.

Muddy: Happy to help Breezy, happy to help.

-.- Anyways, not much to say really. Glad ya like! And uh, enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 2:**

_It felt as if he were captured in between a rock and a hard place. He knew how he got there, he knew what he had to do to get out but why was it so hard to do so? Surely it wouldn't be hard to push the rock over or break the hard place right?_

_The boy didn't know, he was quite clueless at the moment. Perhaps he was just having a bad day. Perhaps he was just over thinking again. Or perhaps the rock and the hard place was the only thing keeping the boy together in the first place. . ._

Brendan poked his head into Wally's room, his ruby-red eyes already adjusting to the darkness. A stream of moonlit shone through the green-haired trainer's room, the only light source in the room besides his alarm clock. This would make things easier to see when Brendan went in for the kill so to speak.

Knife clutched in hand, the boy trainer opened the door a little bit further and trudge his way to Wally's bedside. Was he willing to risk being a murder in order to save himself? Was he being selfish?

Through the open door, Brendan saw May sleeping peacefully on the couch. No, he wasn't being selfish, he was being rather considerate wasn't he? He was, after all, saving another life even though it meant sacrificing someone else's. Surely if Wally knew what he had to do, he would let him do so right?

Raising the knife high above his head, Brendan swung down. . .

Only to stop a few inches away from Wally's head.

"Latios, I can't do this. . ." Brendan murmured to himself as he brought the knife down closer to himself. "But, I'm going to have to end up doing this so I might as well do it now before its too late!" Again, the boy trainer brought the knife above his head only to bring the knife back down, closer to him then to Wally.

Sighing, the white-haired trainer exited Wally's room, closing the door as quietly as he could. He walked back slowly to the kitchen and placed the knife safely back in its drawer, knowing that the only thing that knife was going to be doing is chopping up vegetables as it should be.

Climbing back into his makeshift bed, Brendan stared at the white plaster ceiling of the house. Two weeks, two choices, no where to turn, no where to run, nothing that he could do to prevent it. Or could he?

---  
  
"Hello operator, can you give me the number to the Verandturf Police Department?" Brendan asked as he spoke on Wally's Viv-phone. "Yeah, I hear you, 9. . . 1. . . 1. Got it. But its not an emergency though, I just need to talk to them. What? I should still call 9-1-1 then? But what happens if someone with a real emergency calls and I'm calling them but they can't get- hello? Hello? Well thank you, I always love talking to the buzz tone after all," Brendan groaned as he hung up the phone. Hitting re-dial, he waited impatiently for the operator to pick up, "Hello? Hi, its me again, you haven't given me the number to the police- Hey! Don't hang up on me. . . wait, you just did. I'm going to call your boss! Now, what's his number? Maybe I should call the operator. . ."

"B Boy, why do you need to talk to the police department anyways?" May questioned after she finished her glass of ice cold milk.

Brendan froze. "Because just in case we need them, I will know their number," he cooly lied, "but seeing as the number is still 9-1-1, I think we're going to be good."

"Um, alright then," May replied unsurely.

"Wouldn't do you much good right now even if you did know the police department's number," Wally stated as he strolled into the room. "Verandturf, Slateport and Mauville Police Stations are away on business. It seems as though they have found a trail to the whereabouts of former Team Magma Leader, Maxie."

_'Wow, Maxie really thought this one out didn't he?'_ Brendan thought in his head.

"Personally, I wish I could go with them," Wally said wistfully, reaching into the fridge for a can of soda. Opening it, he took a drink and gave out a rather loud burp, "I have some unfinished business with him that I want to well, finish."

"That's right, Maxie ran away before you could defeat him in battle," May replied as she got up and washed her breakfast plates in the sink. "I'm sure I would want to finish that battle too if I were in your position."

"Seriously!" Wally agreed with the girl trainer. "I was so close! But he slipped out of my grip or however that stupid saying goes! Now I just want to step on him, pound him, kill- where you heading off to Brendan?"

Brendan, one foot outside Wally's house, turned his head, looking at the green-haired and girl trainer. "Oh, I'm just going to get some air that's all, be right back!" he answered nervously.

"Okay, but were going to discuss Wanda's surprise party soon so be quick about it!" May shouted cheerfully.

"Say it loud enough for her to here it at my mom's house back at Petalburg why don't ya?" Wally retorted sardonically, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. . ."

Brendan closed the door behind him and sat down on Wally's porch, staring into the light blue hue of the morning sky. What Wally said made him think, about killing Maxie. That way, both Wally, May and himself will still be alive and a criminal would be put to justice.

But he knew he couldn't do that. It was against his ethics, his honor. But he knew he couldn't kill Wally either. Besides, even if he did get through with killing Maxie - if he managed to track him down that is - he knew that somewhere out there, the loyal Team Magma Grunts and Admins were there, ready to strike him if he dared strike their leader first. He knew Maxie was smarter than that.

"If Latios made anyone else's life more confusing than mine, I'm sure they would of had their head blown up by confusion by now," Brendan muttered to himself. "What to do, what to do? Aw, hell with it, I'm going inside!"

And with that, the boy trainer stood back up and open the door only to find Wally and May arm wrestling on the kitchen table.

"We're going with pink, green, and light blue, those are Wanda's favorite colors!" May groaned through clenched teeth.

"No! Those are girly colors!" Wally whined as he pushed May's arm down further on his side.

May only smirked, took her other hand, and pushed Wally's hand down on her side of the table. "Ha, I win!" she said triumphantly, beaming.

"No fair, you cheated!" Wally complained, rubbing his hand with the other.

"Never said I could!" May retorted, sticking out her tongue. "So its settle, the colors for Wanda's party are going to be pink, green and light blue seeing as those are her favorite colors despite the fact that they are 'girly.' "

"Which is true by the way!" Wally exclaimed.

"I'm sure it is Wall Leak," May replied, writing down things on a notepad. "Okay, so we got the theme pretty much. We still need invitations, food and to decorate and such. Brendan, you need to go back into town and get those color streamers and make sure that the balloon people blow up pink, green and light blue balloons alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure," Brendan said absentmindedly. "I'll go do it right now," and with that, the boy trainer opened the door again and left for Mauville leaving behind two bewildered trainers.

"Is he. . . did you two have a . . . how come he was like. . . what?" Wally questioned, scratching his head.

"Don't ask me, I'm just as clueless as you are which scares me I might add," May replied, staring at the closed door. "He's been out of it ever since yesterday night when we came back from that shopping trip. Do you think something happened to him yesterday Wally?"

The green-haired trainer shrugged, "Its possible May, its possible." He stood up and placed a hand on the doorknob, "But I'm not just going to sit around here and wonder why! I'm going to figure it out for myself!" Wally opened the door and entered the cheery outside world, leaving May alone to plan for the party.

"Okay, that's always cool, leaving a girl alone to plan a party," May stated as she got back to writing down a list of things to do before the party.

---

_'Brendan, you idiot, you've got to be smoother than that if you don't want May or Wally to suspect a thing!'_ Brendan scolded himself from the safety of his mind. _'Okay Birch, from now on, you act the way you should normally act, the way you would be if Maxie didn't threaten you! Okay B Boy? Okay! Rayquaza, I have got to stop talking to myself in my head. . .'_

"Brendan, hey wait up!" a voice from behind him shouted.

The white-haired trainer turned around and saw Wally running towards him, one hand waving in the air. Rolling his eyes, he turned back around and walked forwards toward Mauville city.

"You know, its kind of rude when you turn your back on a kid trying to catch up with you," Wally remarked as he caught up to Brendan. He took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air and exhaled. "So, what's up B Boy, it seems as though you have something on your mind. . ."

"What! Nothing's wrong, everything is fine, I wasn't threat-" Brendan clasped a hand over his mouth; too much info there pally. . .

_'Idiot Birch! What did I tell you about staying cool? Freakin' a-hole!'_ Brendan scolded again in his head.

"Uh, care to say that again?" Wally asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing! Everything's fine, everything's. . . good," Brendan replied again, this time slowly. "Just kind of. . . nah I'm good, I'm fine."

"I got it the first time you said you were fine but three times later, whoa buddy!" the green-haired trainer laughed. "Something isn't fine though if you keep admitting that you are fine in the first place."

"I said everything is _FINE_ Wallace!" Brendan said through clenched teeth. "So stop asking already!"

"Sheesh, just worried about you pally," Wally retorted cooly. "Your girlfriend is back at my aunt's house, wondering what the heck is wrong with you but what am I suppose to say to her?"

"What I've said to you like, five times already. Tell her that I'm _FINE_!" Brendan shouted, annoyed with the green-haired boy.

"Would you like me to put emphasis on 'fine' when I tell her too?" Wally asked sarcastically.

"Whatever, I have to go get supplies for your cousin's party. I'm out!" with that, Brendan left, leaving Wally behind in his dust.

"You realize that I'm going to figure out what's wrong with you right?" Wally shouted down the pathway to Mauville.

Brendan stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head, "That Wallace doesn't cease to surprise me. Go ahead Wally, you try and figure out what the freakin' hell is my problem but when you do, you realize that you were better off not knowing in the first place."

This left the green-haired trainer puzzled as the white-haired trainer left again towards Mauville.

In fact, this kept Wally deep in thought.

So deep that he didn't realize that a figure crept up behind him, dagger in hand. . .

* * *

Alright! More cliffhangers! Sorry if its short! 

Muddy: Joyness!

::_smiles_:: Gawd, I love that word, cliffhangers. . . anyways LaTeR dAyZ and thanks for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: If I ever do Pokemon, I will call you k? Don't wait by the phone now ya here?

Muddy: _::Stares at the phone::_ Ring dammit!

-.- Anyways. . . here's another update for. . . whatever this story is called. Sad huh, don't even know the own title of my story lol. Ah well, I still care for this story so that's good.

Muddy: _::still staring at phone::_

Flare: . . .ring ring ring.

Muddy: I got it! _::picks up phone::_ Hello? Oh hi Bob! Nah, I'm good, Flare is just being her usual. . . self. Yeah I know, she scares me too.

Flare: . . . Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_He guessed that he could explain his choice in an easy logical explanation: that he couldn't. Easy enough. He did wish that picking one side over the other was just as easy though but even with a thousand shooting stars and millions of candles on a birthday cake, he knew that this wish wasn't coming true. Wishes don't come with choices anyways._

_He wished they did though. He liked wishing for things. But he knew sometimes wishing wasn't good enough. . ._

Wally was confused, wondering why it was so hard for Brendan to admit what was wrong with him. He knew the two weren't the best of friends but they were still close enough; they've talked without starting a fist fight anyways. Wally took that as a good sign from a year or so ago when the mere sight of each other made them go up in heated rage.

Shrugging, the green-haired trainer decided to follow Brendan and took a step forward only to hear someone's breath cut short behind him. Thinking that it was only a Pokemon, Wally took another step forward only to hear the same noise again. Frowning, the boy turned around quickly only to find. . .

No one there.

"The heck?" Wally asked as he scratched his head. Unknowingly to the green-haired boy, the figure was still behind his back, turning when he turned, walking when he walked. "You're losing it Wood," and with that, Wally turned back around and walked forward only to hear the padded footsteps of someone - or something - behind him once again.

_'Okay, I really think I need therapy now,'_ Wally thought in his head. _'I keep hearing footsteps yet no one is there. . . or is there someone really there?'_

Pondering over this too, the green-haired trainer swiped backwards without turning around, seeing if he could grab hold of the thing that was following him. The stranger was quicker than that though and merely side-stepped, moving out of Wally's reach.

_'Yup, I'm losing it,'_ the green-haired trainer admitted inside his head and he began to travel forwards to Mauville city.

The figure took this moment to swipe at Wally with his guard down. Raising her steely-silver blade, she took a swing at Wally's head, trying to swipe it off cleanly.

"Hey, a nickel!" Wally remarked happily as he bent down to pick it up, resulting in the stranger to swing and miss.

"Dammit!" the stranger shouted angrily in a high-pitched voice, forgetting the small fact that Wally was in front of her.

The figure's yell definitely caught Wally's attention this time. He spun around on the ground and spotted the stranger's tennis shoes. Raising his head, Wally's sparkly emerald-green eyes narrowed in disgust.

"You. . . you. . ." Wally trailed off as he got back up and glared into the stranger's own pair of jade-green orbs, ". . . you're so weird Wanda!"

Wanda Wood, Wally's cousin, laughed as she threw her long, chestnut-brown hair over her shoulder. She grinned at her younger cousin. "Good to see you too Wally," she laughed again.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Wally exclaimed, eyeing Wanda's dagger carefully.

Wanda, in response, bent the 'dagger' backwards and thwacked Wally on the forehead with it. "Not intentionally of course," Wanda replied as Wally took a hold of her rubber dagger. "I had to get you back for that stunt you pulled on me last week with trapping me in Rusturf Cave for three hours."

"I thought it was funny," Wally replied as he 'stabbed' himself in the stomach with Wanda's dagger.

"Ha, let us see how you like it being scared that much, all alone in the dark," Wanda replied cooly, taking back her toy dagger and stuffing it in her purse.

"What are you doing back home so early anyways, you're suppose to be at my mom's house for a few more days," Wally asked as the two cousins made their way back to Verandturf Town.

"I know, but there really isn't much to do back at Petalburg so your mom let me go home earlier," Wanda answered as the two entered the serene town of Verandturf. "Besides, I miss being back home with the sweet-smelling grass, the endless blue hue of the sky and the beautiful and enchanting roses," she sighed before adding, "and of course being with my oh-so charming cousin, Wally!"

Wally shook his head and was about to open to door of his aunt's house when the door slammed open for them. There stood May, notebook clutched in hand, small frown swept over her face.

"Wally," May started, only noticing the green-haired trainer, "we've got a problem with the li-" It was then she noticed that Wanda standing next to Wally, a confused expression on her face. "We've got a problem with the. . . lint! Your washing machine picks up too much lint!" to make a point, May reached into her pocket and pulled out some small balls of cloth. "You need to fix that."

"Uh, I will May, thanks for telling me," Wally sweat-dropped, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Why hello May, I didn't know that you were staying over," Wanda remarked cheerfully. "Is Brendan here too?"

May nodded. "Yeah, he's at Mauville, getting repairs on his bike," she lied quickly. "Anyways, I too have to go of town and do some shopping, the Pokedolls are waiting at Slateport!" The girl trainer grinned and exited Wally's house, "See ya guys!"

"Later May!" Wally called out as May left the small town.

May waved good-bye to the green-haired trainer and his brown-haired cousin before walking down the path towards Mauville City.

---  
  
_'Latios, what are you going to do Birch?'_ Brendan pondered in his head as he leaned against a brick wall in Mauville. _'Even if you do tend to detest Wood now and then, you're still his friend. He, after all, did help you rescue May when she was kidnapped by Maxie a few months ago. If he didn't, its possible that May wouldn't be alive today.'_

That would of made things much easier for Brendan, if May died during those past months. He wouldn't be stuck in this sticky predicament, he wouldn't have to kill anyone and Maxie would of let him be.

Brendan hated thinking selfish thoughts; he had no need to think of them now.

Why did Maxie have to drag May into this mess? Why was he hated so much?

Why were things so complicated?

Brendan shook his head and sighed, pushing himself up from the wall. Better get those errands done before Wally and May both have his head. It didn't though stop him from thinking though about what could of happened and would couldn't of happened.

If May was dead, Brendan sure wouldn't be happy- or be happy before last night anyways. He probably wouldn't of had his first kiss, he probably wouldn't of had all eight badges of Hoenn by now. Heck, he'd probably still be working with his dad if May hadn't gracefully stepped into his life.

He wished he could change time and never of met May. That way, no one he cared about would get hurt. Yeah, he liked the thought of that.

"Wishes are for fools," Brendan muttered under his breath. "I don't have time for wishing, I don't have time to do a lot of things. Two weeks isn't enough time to plan a party or to kill someone."

Brendan never realized how precious time was. . .

Until he had to go up against it that is.

Brendan rolled his eyes and walked down past an alley; he would of kept going if a shadow at the end summoned him with a finger. Curious, Brendan walked down the alleyway, a Pokeball in hand and himself on guard.

"Brendan Birch is it?" the stranger asked as the white-haired trainer swiftly walked down the alleyway.

"Perhaps. . ." Brendan said slowly, raising his Pokeball to chin level. "You?"

"Your girlfriend should know who I am," the voice replied cooly.

"But seeing as I am not my girlfriend, but the boyfriend. . ." Brendan replied just as icily. "Now, I am Brendan Birch as you already know, who the hell are you?"

"Call me. . . Archie," the mysterious man answered, stepping out of the shadows. Sure enough, it was Archie, Leader of Team Aqua. Despite the fact that Archie was also on the run like Maxie, he too did not seem filthy but was actually well dressed and in his Team Aqua outfit. Some things haven't changed though for his jet-black beard was still intact.

"Archie, former Team Aqua Leader," Brendan spat in disgust; sure, he wasn't on Team Magma anymore but he, like Maxie, was one of the reasons why he and May got in so many fights on their travels. "What do you want?"

"Ha Brendan, I am not going to cause you any harm unlike Maxie," Archie growled. "Devious mind that Maxie has. . . honestly-"

"Is there a point to this?" Brendan demanded to know.

"I've got a plan for you," Archie quickly answered. "A plan that will get you out of this mess that Maxie created in the first place. But you have got to do everything I say and I mean everything. If you don't, my plan can totally backfire."

"Thanks, but I think I can figure this out for myself. Even though I'm not on Team Magma anymore, I still would never listen to a Team Aqua Member, especially the leader," and with that, the boy trainer turned around and began to walk away.

"Fine, let innocent people be killed because of your foolish pride," Archie remarked cooly.

Brendan stopped dead in his tracks. "You have a plan that will get me out of this?" he asked quietly.

Archie nodded though Brendan couldn't see it. "Yes Birch, I do in fact. It will only work if you do everything I say. . ."

Brendan sighed and walked back towards the Team Aqua Leader. "Fine," he agreed, "I will do everything you say but it better not hurt anyone."

"Ha, making this tricky eh?" Archie stroked his ebony-black beard. "I enjoy challenges. . . fine, I will not hurt anyone, not even Maxie. My hand shan't even touch a hair on someone else's head."

"Good. . . now what is this plan you have for me?"

---  
  
May sat down by the lake's edge, one finger slowly dragging circles in the water. The ripples in the water disorientated her reflection before slowly dying out, once again showing her sparkly-blue eyes in the water's border.

'Something is wrong with B Boy,' she thought sadly in her head. 'I wish I knew what though. . . maybe I could help him. He's helped me plenty of times and I just want to repay him back.'

May sighed and laid flat on her back on the smooth, cold grass. The wind played with her bangs, blowing them upwards then slowly bringing them down to a rest back on her forehead.

This calm, serene mood would of made May fall asleep if a voice from behind her said in an eerie voice,

"I have been looking for you May Maple. . ."

* * *

Once again, another short chapter -.- Sorry guys, I know how ya hate 'em lol. 

I think I'll end every chapter of this story with a cliffhanger _::laughs evilly::_ Yup! _::smiles innocently::_ I know you guys are just going to love that! Fun times, fun times.

Muddy: _::still on phone::_ Latios, I know Bob!

Anyways, thanks for reviewing as always and LaTeR dAyZ!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon but if you ever need a pair of socks, I'm your girl. ::_smiles_::

Aighty, well here's the next chapter of the Two Choices story. So you better enjoy, I spent a good ten minutes on this!

Nah, just kidding, it was more like five minutes.

**Random Fact of Story:** This was originally May I? part II except with more detail and better grammar and such lol.

**A/N**: Tis another short chapter. Thee is sorry for thy. . . shortness. Art thou not pleased with thee haha? Its fun talking like that. ::_grins_::

Muddy: What the heck did you say?

::_sighs_:: Nothing. . .

Muddy: Then why the hell didn't you say that? You just kept saying your long and winded sentences!

-.-

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_The boy shook his head and reached out to hold the girl's hand. Not only was her hand the thing that the boy held onto but it was the only thing that was keeping him from falling off. He didn't say this to her; it would only make her worry really and make her wonder why he felt this way._

_He would just have to lie, put on a mask and be two-faced. It would wrong, he knew, but it would keep her from discovering the truth. . . and keep her safe as well._

May felt her heart race when the voice spoke in its eerie and wicked tone. It felt as if sharp, tiny needles were pricking at the bare of her back. Butterflies flew angrily in her stomach as she slowly turned her head to peer into the eyes of the strange. She though, did not see anyone. . .

For it was impossible to see her own self without a reflection of some sort.

May frowned and tried to block out her thoughts but the voice from the back of her head kept haunting her with its words dripping with malice, hatred, and dismal. Some call it a conscience, others may call it the one that thinks twice for you. But what she liked to call it was. . .

Fear.

She didn't like to listen to her fear, it destroyed all hope that she worked so hard on to create in the first place, especially when everything seemed impossible. But fear always tends to find her at the wrong times to torment her. That's what she hated at the most part, when fear struck. Especially now of all times when her boyfriend seemed to be in a trouble of his own.

_'Ha, why do you need to look for me when your just a tiny little voice inside the depths of my mind?'_ May thought in her head as she turned her head to stare at her reflection. Sapphire-blue eyes stared back up at her. _'What do you want? I'm sure that I can figure out what's wrong with Brendan by myself thank you very much.'_

_'Myself is yourself after all,'_ the voice retaliated in its own icy cold tone unlike May's regular warm and sweet speech. _'Now, now, no need to go all hostile on me. I am, after all, only trying to help.'_

May saw her eyes narrow in the water's reflection._ 'When I need a second opinion, I'll be sure to ring you up okay? Now if you excuse me, I have some thinking - no, not to you - to do. So leave! I hate fear. . .'_

_'Without fear though, there would be no hope, no courage, no bravery. Fear is not a bad thing May, fear can be used for good. Fear can be used to fight your enemies, fear can be used to scare people you dislike. Fear is a wonderful thing that Latios created. Fear is only bad when you're the one going up against it. It is then why hope, bravery, and courage were created, to kill the fear that dare tries to attack you.'_

_'The fear that I'm talking to right now is up against me.'_ May dipped her finger into the lake waters and sighed. _'I don't need my fear to tell me what to do, all I need is my love to help Brendan.'_

_'Ah, but it was your fear for Brendan that called me in the first place wasn't it?'_

_'I didn't mean to!'_

_'But you did. Now you're stuck. Brendan now. . . what is he up to? Hmm. . .'_

_'I'd rather you didn't do that. . .'_

_'But I am and there is no way that you can stop me!'_

_'I don't have to listen!'_

_'But you can still hear me can't you May? I will always be here to haunt you. . .'_

_'DAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

---  
  
Brendan gulped nervously. "A-are you sure about that? It seems kind of risky to me. I mean, I've done a lot of stupid things in the past but this. . . this just goes _way _past the line."

Archie nodded and sighed. "Trust me Mr. Birch, it's the only way to save yourself, May, and Wally. I wish there wasn't but. . ." he sighed again and rubbed his temples. "Are you willing to go through with this?"

Brendan closed his eyes in a thoughtful manner before opening them again. His ruby-red eyes glared into Archie own orbs. "Yeah," he nodded, "yeah, I am. I would do anything to save May. Even if it means. . ." he gulped again. "Are you sure about this Archie?" the white-haired trainer asked for the second time that day.

Archie looked down at the ground, one hand running a hand through his thick, black beard. "I believe it is. What better than to have Wally dead than to have. . . well, I don't think you want to hear it again do you?"

Brendan shook his head no. "I rather have it repeat inside my head then to hear it outside of it once again, thanks." The boy trainer ran a hand through his snowy-white hair and frowned. "I thought I only had two choices. . . but the third one was right in front of my eyes."

Archie only smiled a sad little smile before walking past Brendan. "I must bid you farewell Mr. Birch. I am sure we will not meet again for the time being. Good luck and good day. . ."

Before Brendan could respond, Archie vanished into thin air as if he teleported.  
  
Archie though, did not do anything of that sort. He instead turned the corner and walked into a run-down building where a certain someone was waiting for him. This certain someone would happen to be. . .

The Team Magma Leader noticed the Team Aqua Leader walk in and quickly demanded, "Did you tell him?"

"Brendan is such an easy fool to trick." Archie smirked as he sat across the Team Magma Leader in his own cushy, black leather chair. He laced his fingers and sighed. "Soon Maxie, we shall have our revenge on both those three pathetic trainers. Are you sure that Birch will not kill Wood though instead?"

"That, Archie, I have no doubt of." Maxie took a sip of his coffee and simpered as well. "Now we wait. Let us wait for Brendan to lose it. . . let us wait for May's fear to kill her own self. . . let us wait for Wally's own foolishness to be his demise. For those three little brats are fearing the wrong thing. "

"And what would that be Maxie?"

"While they're busy fearing us and each other, they really should be fearing their own selves."

* * *

I'm sorry! This chapter isn't much of a cliffhanger! I even ashamed myself! Haha, I know you guys are glad there isn't much of suspense at the of the chapter unlike the last three chapter though, I'm sure. But there is suspense as to what Brendan and Archie are still planning huh? Description was blah-like imo lol. Sorry for the shortness too! 

Well. . . yeah. ::_sweat-drops_:: Thanks for reviewing!

LaTeR dAyZ!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: What?

Muddy: _::grins::_ Carrot!

-.- . . . . Anyway-

Muddy: Here's chapter 5 or whatever. Breezy is trying to get this fic finished first seeing as it will prolly be the shortest in her lineup of fanfiction that are currently being updated. So yeah, enjoy!

. . . . Why do always interrupt me when I say any-

Muddy: The world is weird like that Breezy. . .

I figured that out by myself already, thanks. . .

* * *

**Chapter 5**: 

_The girl looked at the boy curiously as he lead her down a dirt path. It was a gorgeous day with the sky turning from its deep blue color to the beautiful mixed colors of red, purple, orange, and yellow- the colors of a sunset. She smiled at the sight of the colorful and bright flowers that were planted at the edges of the dirt road as the boy grasped her hand and pulled her along._

_Slowly, the glorious colors of the sunset faded into a stormy-gray. Lightening flashed in the background and thunder rolled angrily as the sweet-smelling flowers died as they passed them. The girl turned around and felt her stomach lurch in nervousness. Anxiety choked her at the throat._

_She felt the boy let go of her hand as she turned to face him. She saw the boy run up the path towards a hill until he was just a black outline. Squinting her eyes so she could see better, she saw the silhouette of a dagger clutched in the boy's hand. From far away, the girl saw the boy turn his head towards her one more time before shoving the dagger through his chest. . ._

_The girl woke up, startled from her dream only to find the boy next to her, a small yet worried grin on his face. The boy took a damp cloth and wiped the sweat off the girl's forehead, his eyes sparkling with uneasiness. The girl wanted to tell him about her dream but. . . She didn't want him to worry as well._

Wally didn't like to assume the worst. What would happen if what he assumed happened to be wrong? He would just wind up getting worked up over nothing that's what.

The evidence was right in front of him though, Archie walking down a dark alleyway to turn left into a doorway cleverly hidden by a rather tall dumpster. A few minutes before, he saw Brendan enter that same alley, a look of curiosity and interest clearly written on his face.

Wally didn't know what Brendan could be planning with Archie, the Team Aqua Leader. Hell, he didn't even know if Archie was still the leader of the water group. All he knew is that whatever those two were planning must be bad. Archie did, after all, try to drown the world so they could build more "Pokemon habitations." Of course, Wally always wondered what it would be like to live on a boat. . . I mean, what kid hasn't after all?

Wally rolled his eyes at his own sarcasm.

He did wonder however how he would get to the market or Pokemon Center if they kept moving on ship. . . Maybe he would have to rely on the Internet or something. Scary world. . .

The green-haired trainer figured that he should of followed Archie into the doorway but with his Pokemon in the Center and Archie being one of the most powerful trainers in Hoenn despite his evil intentions. . . Well, all he knew was that things wouldn't turn out pretty. He might as well wait for his Pokemon to heal, its not like the secret hideout was going anywhere anytime soon.

Wally decided to follow Brendan instead. He knew that the other boy trainer wouldn't dare hurt him. . . badly anyways.

Jumping up from his hiding place (which was a couple of trash cans), Wally watched Brendan leave the alleyway, apparently too deep in thought to notice the doorway that Archie walked into. From where he was standing, Wally saw Brendan sigh and run a hand through his snowy-white hair. He finally ended up sitting on a nearby green bench.

"Latios this is boring." Wally covered his yawn with his hand. "Nothing new about Brendan sitting on his ass."

Despite the lack of interest on his face, Wally crept up on Brendan and stood a few feet behind the bench he was sitting on. close enough to hear him but far enough for him not to notice a certain green-haired trainer.

"What to do, what to do. . ." Brendan muttered to himself. He sighed again and placed his head in his hands. "Shit, I can't do what Archie wants me to do!"

Wally gasped quietly to himself. _'He_ is _working with Archie!'_

Wally apparently didn't gasp quietly enough for Brendan jerked his head up and quickly turned around. His ruby-red eyes narrowed in disgust and worry.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned angrily.

"Er. . . shopping?" meekly replied Wally.

Brendan looked past the green-haired trainer and blinked twice. "At a lingerie store?" he asked, bewildered.

Wally only shrugged. "Well, I hear its catching on for guys." He sweat-dropped, clearly nervous for his health. He wrung his hands together as Brendan got up from his seat.

"Did you hear me?" the white-haired trainer demanded to know as he walked around the bench to advance on the quivering green-eyed trainer.

"Uh. . ." Wally backed away frm Brendan and into the store wall.

"Answer me!" the white-haired trainer growled. He pushed Wally into the wall by his shoulder and glared ice cold daggers into his eyes.

Wally finally cracked and answered, "All I heard was that you can't do what Archie wants you to do, honest!" Wally sighed as Brendan's glare began to soften on him. "What does he want you to do anyways?"

"Ha, none of your Beedrill's beeswax." Brendan began to walk away, the green-haired trainer looking at his back.

"Like I said before Birch, I'm going to figure out sooner or later!" Wally shouted as he pushed himself the store wall.

Brendan only shook his head and waved him off, walking farther and farther into the distance.

---  
  
_'It's a shame really,'_ the voice from the back of May's head piped up.

_'Please. . . please leave me alone!'_ May begged back, tears welling up in her deep dark-blue eyes.

_'Aw May, don't cry!'_ the voice laughed mockingly in her head.

_'Just leave please!'_ May wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at her reflection in the water. A gloomy, solemn girl stared back, her now dull blue eyes darting back and forth with worry.

_'Ha, Brendan mustn't see you cry otherwise who knows what he'll do. . .'_

_'Wha. . . what do you mean by that?'_

"May!" A shout coming from May's left caught her attention. She smiled at the sight of a white-haired trainer coming her way, his usual charming smile abroad his face. It was a nice change from Brendan's confused look from last night and earlier today.

"Hey. . ." Brendan said breathlessly as he sat down next to the girl trainer. It was apparent that he was trying to get away from something. . .

May didn't notice this though or chose not to question it as she laced hands with Brendan. "So, where ya been?" she asked, the sparkle in her eye slowly coming back.

"Oh yea know," Brendan stared as he avoided eye contact with his girlfriend, "been out, seeing if Mauville has changed since the last time we've been here."

May leaned her head onto Brendan's chest and closed her eyes thoughtfully. "And has it?" she asked finally.

"Yeah I guess." Brendan couldn't help but grin even wider. "Its been awhile since we've been here hasn't it?"

"Three months," May answered, opening her eyes to reveal sparking blue orbs. "Remember the fair here?"

"Yeah, how can I forget?" he asked.

May giggled. "It was our first date and our first kiss I might add."

Brendan laughed, his cheeks flushing a faint tinge of pink. "Good times, good times. . ."

The two sat in peaceful silence for awhile until May piped up, "Is anything wrong B boy? Please answer me, your scaring me and well. . ." she trailed off, ending it with a sigh.

Brendan leaned his head on top of May's own and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't want to lie to you," he admitted.

"I don't want you to either," the girl trainer replied. "So tell me. . . please."

"You don't need to worry about it May, its none of your concern," Brendan said after a few seconds of tense silence. "I've already figured it out anyways so. . ."

"If you're sure. . ." May really wanted to know what Brendan's problem was but she didn't want to push it any farther. Brendan seemed stressed enough already even with a cheery smile that graced his face. It was kinda of ironic actually how Brendan said he didn't want to lie to her but trying to cover the truth with a fake grin was just as bad. She didn't have the heart though to point that out.

"May?" Brendan's voice once again brought May back to reality.

The girl trainer blinked twice. "Huh? Oh. . . um yeah,I think we can pull off the surprise party, yeah."

"Even with Wally running it?" he laughed.

May smiled. "Yes, even with Wally in charge," she replied. The blue-eyed trainer pushed herself up from Brendan. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her. "Alrighty B Boy, I've gotta go make some more phone calls for the party." She bent back down and gave Brendan a quick peck on the lips. "See ya B Boy!"

"Later," Brendan replied sadly as he laid down on his back. His crimson-red eyes stared up at the light-blue sky covered in puffy white clouds. He wished that May stayed with him, he liked being in her company still after all the long months of traveling.

And while she was there, Brendan lost his train of thought. But now that his brain was back on track, he couldn't help but wonder. . .

Was he really that die-hard to go through with Archie's plan? And if so, what would happen in the long run? Would May still love him? Would Wally still try to beat him? Would anyone care if he died?

And if anyone knew, would they try to stop him from committing suicide?

Wally decided not to follow Brendan; he thought he could use some time to think anyways. He couldn't help but suspect what Brendan was planning with Archie though.

"What are Brendan and Archie planning?" he murmured out loud. "And why the hell do I keep repeating that? What? Are YOU going to answer for me?" Wally glared straight ahead.

"No, but perhaps I can," a voice answered from behind Wally.

"Oh great!" Wally stated sarcastically. "I'm so paranoid that I'm hearing voices from the back of my head again! I feel like May. . . or that one Gollum thing from The Lord of the Rings."

"Turn around you fool!" the stranger hissed.

Wally, stupidly, turned around and stared straight into the face of evil! The face of. . .

"Maxie!" Wally shouted as he reached down on his belt for a Pokeball. Unfortunately, he found none seeing as they were all being healed at the Pokemon Center. He went for the next best thing, his PokeNav, but only found an empty holder.

_'That's right, its being repaired right now when Brendan's fat ass sat on it.'_ Wally mentally slapped his forehead._ 'Great, now I'm dead! Thanks Brendan! Thanks for caring pal! I hate sarcasm. . . but then why do I use it? Why do I rant in my mind? Is anyone listening to my ranting? Well of course not, this is my mind after all! Or is it. . .? What if aliens are reading my mind right now? Oh no! Block out everything Wally, they might figure out that you still sleep with a teddy bear! Wait, why would aliens care about me? I'm not anything special. . . Dang, there I go, ranting away when there is the most wanted person right in front of my face! Good job Wall-'_

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying?!" Maxie demanded.

Wally snapped out of his thoughts and sweat-dropped. "Its possible," he answered, "but I highly doubt it. What the heck are you doing here? Aren't you afraid of getting caught? And why am I talking very calmly to you like you were a friend?"

"Well for starters," Maxie began, "I'm here because I need to talk to you. For number two, no, I am not, all the policemen in the city have gone down South to search for me but as you can tell they are way off. Besides, there aren't any witnesses here besides you which I know you won't tell otherwise who knows what will happen to you. And your talking to me like I'm your friend because I believe you lost one to many brain cells."

Wally frowned. "I thought you would be dead by now? Wait. . ." he trailed off, "are you a ghost?" Testing his theory, Wally flicked his fingers at Maxie's forehead, seeing if it would go through. It did not though as Wally ended up flicking rather hard at Maxie's head.

Maxie closed his eyes and re-opened them, already annoyed with the green-haired trainer. "I'm going to pretend you didn't do that," he stated through clenched teeth.

"Well, in that case. . ." Wally smirked and repeatedly smacked the former Team Magma Leader at the forehead with his fingers.

Maxie finally cracked after a few flicks and reached up to grab Wally's hand. Getting a firm grip on it, he twisted it and Wally cried out in pain. Feeling better, Maxie let go of Wally's wrist.

Wally glared at the former Team Magma Leader and rubbed his hand. "And what do you want to do with me? Is one still mad about the fact that I kicked your butt a few months ago and almost got you caught by the police?"

Maxie only snorted. "Ha Wood, you keep that lively spirited for as long as you can for you never know when its going to die out. Or when you die out that is."

Wally raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. He was kinda surprised at how calm and collected he was at this moment. If this happened a few months ago, he was sure he would have a heart attack out of shock and surprise. "What's that suppose to mean, that I might die out soon?"

"Well. . ." Maxie trailed off and shook his head. "Nah, its just a rumor I've heard from my past Admins and I really don't want to get you paranoid."

"Tell me, I'm already paranoid as it is," Wally replied. "Wait. . ."

Maxie simpered. "Well, if you really want to know. . . Archie. Do you know who he is?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah, he was the former leader of Team Aqua. What about him?"

"Well him and that so-called friend of yours, Brendan, are planning something. . ." Maxie laced his fingers together as he tried to read Wally's face.

"I figure that out on my own, thanks." The green-haired trainer was about to walk away when Maxie piped up,

"They want to kill you Wood."

Wally turned around and stared at Maxie, bewildered. "They want to. . . kill me?" he repeated, pointing to himself. "But why? I didn't do anything to them!"

Maxie only shrugged. "Perhaps you have done something long ago that made both Archie and Brendan angry. . . All I know is that they want you dead as soon as possible."

Wally blinked twice and collapsed into the bench Brendan previously sat on. He ran a hand through his hair. "Wh. . . what do I do?" he asked more to himself then to Maxie.

Maxie sat down next to the quivering green-haired trainer. "Even if we had a rough history together, perhaps I can help you from here on out. . ."

* * *

Eh, sucky cliffhanger shut up. =P But hopefully this chapter will make up for the short one last time. 

Flare: Is the weapon of this fic daggers or something? Dagger here, dagger there. . .

Well, I can't think of anything else! And if I use gun, it'll be like WSBB!

Flare: Whatever. . .

That was a long. . . italics. . . beginning. . . thing. But yeah, anyHOO. . .

Muddy:_ ::pouts::_

_::grins::_ Hope ya enjoyed chappy 5! Romance should be appearing soon. . . I forgot this was part romance besides suspense lol.

LaTeR dAyZ!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Whoever is reading this needs to get a life. ::smiles innocently::

Muddy: Who . . . eh . . .ever . . . is read . . .ing this needs to . . . get a . . . life! Wait . . . I've almost got it . . . Okay, I got it!

Flare: Took you awhile didn't it Mud Boy?

Muddy: It did. _::nod nod::_ Tis not a shame though. Tis but the . . . yada yada yada, get on with the fic already dammit!

Alrighty! Here's chapter 6. Enjoy!

**A/N**: Tis more of a filler chapter really. Sorry guys.

* * *

**Chapter 6**:

_The gentle spring rain drizzle upon the head of the boy and the girl as they walked on a muddy pathway in the country side, guided only by the moonlight and the sparkling ocean up ahead. The two were quiet, too deep in thought and too wrapped up in each other's company. Both were pondering about two different topics that were strangely connected by a thin string . . .  
_

_Its funny how when you think you're protecting someone by not telling the truth only makes the cut deeper . . .  
_

"Even if we had a rough history together, perhaps I can help you from here on out . . ."

Wally placed his head between his knees to get rid of the awful queasiness brewing inside of him. "How can you- no, why _would_ you want to help me? After all the crap I did for you? Why would you want to help me even though I practically kicked your behind in front of some of the world's most prestigious trainers, professors, breeders, coordinators and others in the world? Why would you-"

"By stating all the . . . _wonderful_ things you have done for me," Maxie began, rolling his eyes at his sarcasm, "I believe there are more important things out there. Killing others for their profit . . . That Archie sometimes, doing anything it takes for his own benefit. And that Brendan Birch kid, even I'm quite surprised that he would agree to that pirate's plan! So I shall ally up with you, for now of course, so we can defeat those two evil fiends once and for all!"

Wally raised his head up and looked at Maxie, confusion written all over his face. "I . . . what . . . What's your plan?" The green-haired trainer finally caved in; what did he have to lose anyways?

_'My life,'_ he thought, gulping.

---

_Gasping for air in this world of hate, it was then when I realized my fate._

May stared at the words in front of her that she wrote in the soft brown dirt. She didn't even remember writing them; it was as if she spaced out and something took over her and wrote down the words in front of her. Wiping the filth from her fingers onto her black biker shorts, she stood back up and used her foot to erase the message in the ground.

_'Even if you do erase my message physically, that sentence will keep repeating itself in your head mentally won't it?' _the voice at the back of May's head stated eerily.

May chose to ignore the voice and blocked it out by humming a little song to herself. _'Freaked out by my own thoughts,'_ she thought as she walked along the path towards Mauville. _'That's kinda sad isn't it? Maybe I'm not freaked out by what my inner me is saying . . . Maybe I'm just scared by the fact that what its saying is true . . .' _May shook her head and plastered a perky smile on her face. _'Nah, I know our love between Brendan and me will prevail!'_

Yet, there was something inside of May that was still doubting her optimism.

She ended up snorting it off as she entered the rather large town of Mauville to catch up on shopping and to invite a few more guests to Wanda's surprise birthday party.

---

"Now this plan of yours . . ." Wally started as he rubbed his chin with the tips of his fingers, "you think it will stop Archie and Brendan? They are, after all, strong-willed and hard-headed. At least Brendan anyways . . ."

"Trust me Wally my boy," Maxie clasped a hand on Wally's shoulder and smirked. "This plan is practically flawless. They will never see it coming and what harm will it do to you anyways?"

"Brendan could kill me perhaps?"

Maxie only chuckled and stood up from the bench. Stretching his arms out a bit, he directed his piercing red eyes back towards Wally. "Now, this plan of ours will only work if you do it BEFORE your cousin's birthday. Its quite obvious that the next day, Brendan and May will be back on the road again and it will be too late to proceed with plans. You've got two weeks notice. Are we clear on this detail?"

Wally nodded. "Crystal," he replied. "But what happens if I fail?"

"Ah Mr. Wood, I dare not think of the consequences of that." Maxie turned on the heel of his foot and walked away towards the distance. "Farewell Wally, I am sure that we will meet again someday . . ."

Despite the clear and bright sunny day, Maxie still seemed to fade away in a cloud of gray smoke or fog. It puzzled Wally; how do villains and people like that just fade away like that?

"Latios, I asked the most stupidest questions sometimes." Wally stretched out his arms on the length of the dark-green bench and smirked. "Perhaps that Maxie character isn't so bad after all, helping me out of a sticky situation like that. I just hope his plan is fool-proof like he says . . ."

Reaching for his white, black, and green backpack he earlier placed on the ground, Wally unzipped the big pocket and pulled out his notebook. It was then he began to draw up his plan . . .

He didn't like plotting against friends, even the ones that he fights with the most. But hell, if a friend wanted to kill him then it was time that Wally took action.

So Wally found himself doodling in his notebooks, drawing up plans and writing down figures, dates and numbers. For perhaps if he was one step ahead, he could avoid being mercilessly slaughtered by Archie and Brendan. Perhaps he could save the world again from two evil fiends.

And perhaps this time Wally would turn out the hero instead of Brendan . . .

The green-haired trainer looked down towards where the alley was where Brendan emerged from. This area he knew was were Archie was lurking . . . Perhaps its was time to pay the former Team Aqua Leader a visit.

---

Maxie leaned against the cold thickness of a brick wall in another empty alleyway. He scared off a few stray Oddishs and Zigazagoons out of the alley with a narrow of his eerie, crimson-red eyes. Flicking out his PokéNav from his pocket, he dialed his rival's Viv-phone number, also known as the infamous Archie.

The phone rung several times and the Pidgey on the screen flew back and forth on the screen repeatedly until Archie picked up, his ocean-blue eyes dark and cold from the lighting.

"Did you get him?" the Aqua Leader demanded straight away.

"Calm down Admin Archie, the plan is going along smoothly and without hassle," Maxie replied in his usually silky yet icy tone. "That Wally kid has taken the bait and is heading straight towards you right now. I suggest you ready your own lines."

"Ha, not to worry Admin Maxie." Archie ran a hand through his thick black beard. "Those foolish brats don't know what they're getting into." The sound of someone stepping on a dry leaf caught Archie's attention. "That's the little green-haired brat now. Got to go. As you Maxie, I would try and taunt Brendan with your threat again."

Maxie smirked in return. "It will be my pleasure. Good-bye Archie." The former Team Magma Leader disconnected the call and stowed away his PokéNav in the safety of his pocket before strolling down the alleyway, a creepy little tune being whistled out of his mouth. He enjoyed his job right now . . .

Especially when he was killing more than two birds with one stone. . .

---

May glared at Maxie's turned back as she peeped her head around the corner of the alleyway. So that's what he was doing; he was trying to get Wally into Archie's clutches! If she haven't seen it with her own two eyes, she would of never believe it. It was still bizarre to hear; Maxie working with Archie. Two former enemies working together? What was the world coming to?

"An end?" May muttered quietly to herself. She picked up her shopping bags and followed the shady Magma Leader down the alleyway. She was getting quite confused though as she continued walking down the alley for a few more minutes. Didn't alleys have ending points at sometime? She knew all the stores in Mauville and she knew that not any of them were THIS long.

Still curious though, May continued to walk down the narrow alleyway, transferring her shopping bags to one hand to get an enlarged Pokéball ready in the other just in case. Surprisingly, the alleyway turned and went down a cramped staircase with barely enough room to squeeze one person through and dark enough so that even a Crobat would have trouble seeing.

Looking at her shopping bags, May reluctantly dropped them and hid them behind a garbage can before pulling out her flashlight to guide her way down the staircase. Flicking the switch on her flashlight on, May took in a deep breath and mustered up all her courage before taking the first step down.

_'Rayquaza, I've got to be stupid . . .'_ she thought bitterly in her head as she walked down the staircase. It was obvious that they were going under the lake or at least near it for the air was damp and the walls and floor were moist. The lighting seemed to get darker too as May ventured forward. She didn't seem to notice though, she was only interested in finding Maxie and wherever the heck she would end up at the bottom of the staircase.

Finally, the girl trainer reached the last step (to her relief) and she flicked her flashlight around, exploring the room where she landed. It was dark and moist just like the staircase with the occasional dripping sound of a water droplet plunging into a pool of water. Wherever she was she knew she didn't like it . . .

_'At least Maxie doesn't know I'm here,' _she thought in her head.

_'And you consider that a good thing? Puh-lease,'_ the voice thought back brutally in her head.

May rolled her sapphire-blue eyes and wandered around the underground cave, her hands touching the damp wall to guide her. Hearing the sounds of trampling feet behind her, she turned around only to bump into the eyes of what held her fear.

"If you honestly think that I didn't know you were following me, then you are obviously stupider then I thought."

---

With a loud slam of the wooden door behind him, Brendan entered Wally and Wanda's house with an emotionless expression on his face. Truth be told, he was emotionally worn out to even pull a small frown on.

He finally ended up collapsing in a polished wood chair in the kitchen after several minutes of pacing back on forth on Wally's oak plank floors. Staring up at the plaster white ceiling, Brendan sighed, his crimson-red eyes almost beginning to glisten with tears. He knew that this was the only way to escape fate and perhaps save the others as well . . .

Blinking back his tears and lowering his head, Brendan slowly, yet steadily, opened the kitchen drawer for the second time that week. Time seemed to stand still as his eyes caught the reflection of his dark-red orbs in the kitchen knife. Practically covered in sweat from nervousness and shaking from the butterflies that fluttered aggressively in his stomach, the boy trainer raised the knife up and glared at the reflection of himself. He felt nothing strange enough as he swung the knife back down . . .

* * *

I put in more than one cliffhanger! FUN FOR YOU GUYS! XD Yeah. Short chapter . . . but you know me, when have I ever given a long chapter?

Muddy: Well, there was that one time on HLBMA where one of your chapters didn't fit at SPPF so you had to cut it down. Does that prove its long?

Well . . . uh . . . That's an odd beginning isn't it? And see anything different? Yeah that's right! I spaced out the ellipses even more! Ooooh . . . Yeah, okay, shutting up now. Wow, I just realized that the beginning and the cliffhanger connect. I didn't plan that . . . but anywa-

Muddy: More knifes Breezy?! -.-

Flare: Honestly, get some creativity running through that head of yours!

Oh shut up. AND STOP INTERRUPTING ME DAMMIT!

Muddy and Flare: o.O

LaTeR dAyZ!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this, I don't own that but what I own is a whole mess of crap.

Whee, it rhymes!

Flare: -.-

Anyways, I like updated this quick-style lol. Dunno, felt inspired for it. Plus you don't have to wait so long for the conclusion to them cliffhangers lol. So fun for both of us! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**: 

_Soon enough though, the light drizzle turned into a fierce downpour of raindrops, beating down upon the heads of the boy and girl. Lightening danced in the sky and thunder roared from the heavens as the boy looked around desperately for shelter. Like a bolt of lightening that struck the ground moments ago, the boy struck luck for he soon found a nearby cave. With great joy, the boy ran as fast as he could.  
_

_Wringing out his wet clothes as soon as he entered the small yet dry cave, the boy noticed a warm orange and yellow glow from around the corner. Curious, the boy walked the length of the cave and turned right; immediate horror sprung up to his face. For there was the girl . . .  
_

_With another boy._

After getting the his Pokéballs from the Pokémon center in a dash, Wally practically sprinted to the hideout of Archie, a look of determination plastered all over his face. Not caring who was watching, Wally kicked the dumpster that was concealing the hideout.

_'Bad idea!'_ he thought in his head as he hopped up and down on one foot.

Finally ceasing the pain in his leg, Wally decided to use his brain and push the dumpster away from the door. Pushing it just far enough so he could slip inside, Wally entered the secret room, his emerald-green eyes daring back and forth for any movement. A dim blue light at the end of the hallway guided him down as if the green-haired trainer were enchanted by it. Without realizing it, Wally found himself in the main lobby of the secret room, staring straight ahead at the blue light. Reaching out, Wally poked the small blue orb that produced the light; the orb hissed at him and gave off a crackle before turning into a bright white illumination.

Wally blinked twice and snapped out of his daze. "What the . . .?" he murmured to himself as he rubbed his eyes. Since he was busy trying to clear his eyes from the annoying dots the obscured his vision, Wally didn't notice a shadow sneak up on him and grab him by the neck.

"Listen to me and don't panic otherwise it'll be your life," the voice said in a harsh whisper as he tightened his grip on the green-haired trainer.

"Of course . . . I won't . . . panic if . . . my life . . . is on the . . . line!" Wally managed to choke out in several small gasps.

From in front, Wally could hear the stranger sigh as he loosened his grip on him a bit.. "If I let go," the strange man began, "will you stay put for now?"

"Why, are you lonely?" Wally replied in a sarcastic manner.

"Be serious!"

"Fine, I will be, sheesh. People these days, can't take a joke."

The strange man let go of Wally and immediately, the green-haired trainer turned around. Like a reflex, Wally picked a Pokéball from his belt and enlarged it; he glared daggers at the man. "Take two steps back and don't move!" he ordered.

"I believe that was my orders for you," Archie replied in a cool voice. In a flash, he reached out and grabbed Wally's Pokéball from his hand with incredible speed and skill. "If you want this back, you have to listen to me first."

Wally snorted and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Fine," he said reluctantly, disgusted with the fact that he was taking orders from someone who wanted to supposedly kill him.

Archie nodded and walked around Wally towards the sleek metal table. "Now I suppose you have heard some nasty things from that devious rival of mine, Maxie am I right?"

"He told me that Brendan and you wanted to kill me," the green-haired trainer retaliated through clenched teeth. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "And I'm here to make sure that your plan fails!"

"Ah, it is so likely for the mouse to come to the mouse trap isn't it?" Archie remarked as he ran his hand down the coolness of the table. "The mouse always wants the cheese but he ends up getting snapped at am I right?" Wally growled at this part as Archie continued. "Now I suppose you are here to have your questions answers, to have that awful feeling in your stomach to be ceased? To wonder when and where will I strike? That, my dear boy, is not a question I choose to answer . . . but there is one thing you need to know." Archie sat down in his cushy black leather seat and rolled Wally's Pokéball between his hands. "Would you like to know?"

Wally's eyes followed his Pokéball carefully. "Depends on what it is . . ." he replied icily.

Archie threw Wally his Pokéball before answering. "As it turns out, Maxie isn't as trustworthy as you think . . ."

---

"Let me GO!" May squirmed as she tried to break free from the ropes that bound her together. "This isn't very nice to do to a lady . . . or a person younger than you . . . or anyone actually!"

Maxie chose to ignore the whining girl trainer as he dangled her fanny pank in front of her with a sick and twisted grin on his face. "No need to fear Miss Maple," he stated in his usual icy cool tone. "I just need you here to test my . . . experiment if you will."

"I don't take drugs!" May shouted automatically. "And don't you dare shove tubes up my nose!"

"Not that kind of experiment!" Maxie rolled his eyes at May's paranoia. "Now . . ." Snapping his fingers, a bright light shone down upon the girl trainer's head. A click was heard to the side of May; she turned her head and screamed for a loaded gun was pointed straight at her. "If you're smart," Maxie began as he started to walk backwards toward the staircase, "you won't move." He took a remote from his pocket and clicked it; an infra red light turned on at the top of the gun. "Just because I'm not here doesn't meant I'm not watching." And with that, the former Team Magma Leader turned around, leaving behind a scared and trembling girl.

---  
  
Brendan though guessed that he wouldn't feel any pain nor guilt for cutting a Leppa in half not unless he slipped and missed, cutting off his finger somehow.

Placing the kitchen knife on the table and taking the seeds out, Brendan took a slice and bit into it with a satisfying crunch. Still munching away, Brendan turned his attention towards the knife and grimaced; he was getting sick of the damned thing. He only shrugged though as he took a final gulp of his first slice. Before starting on his other though, he placed the dirty knife in Wally's kitchen sink with a gratifying clank.

"Latios, I'm bored," Brendan complained as he sat back down on the wooden chair. He picked up the other half of the Leppa and bit into it. Smirking, Brendan began to chew to the theme of Pokémon Advanced, the Animé.

An annoying tap on the window broke the rhythm though. Angry with the thing that dared ruin his beat, Brendan put on his nastiest face and glared cold daggers at the perpetrator. This expression though quickly changed to a bewildered one as soon as he saw who was knocking on the window.

"Maxie . . ." he muttered under his breath.

"I'd hate to wake up to that everyday," Maxie chuckled to himself. "Though, I don't think May will have to anymore if you catch my drift . . ." Unlike last time, Maxie was dressed in an overlarge trench coat with a large brown hat that covered his eyes.

Still freaked out by the fact that the most wanted man in the Hoenn Region was out in plain sight knocking on his window, Brendan nevertheless got up from his seat and walked out the door to meet Maxie.

"What are you doing here?" was the first question uttered out of the boy trainer's mouth.

"I believe, Mr. Birch, that there is something I need to tell you . . . About Wally Wood . . . and your girlfriend May."

---  
  
Wally's heart began to race inside his chest as he fled out of the hideout in a hurry, more worried about his friend than his own health at the moment. Skidding across the concrete sidewalk, the green-haired trainer stopped in front of the alley where archie directed him to go. He hesitated for a minute before dashing straight into the alleyway with incredible velocity; he turned right towards the staircase. Wally began to panic and rush as he pulled out his flashlight from his backpack, causing him to fumbling with it beforehand. Turning it on, the emerald-colored boy practically flew down the steps.

"May!" he shouted as he stepped on the last stair. His voice echoed throughout the room. "Are you here?"

". . . Wally?" a meek and hushed voice answered. "Is that you?"

Wally hopped off the last step and slowly walked around the semi-cramped underground room. His jade-green eyes rested on a bright white light from around the corner. With a small shrug from his shoulders, Wally turned the corner and saw May bound by the legs and arms by thick rope. A gun held up by a stand was directed at her head.

"Latios! Are you okay May?!" Wally demanded to know. He rushed right over to the girl trainer and dropped to his knees.

"Can't move, motion sensor, will shoot," May replied through clenched teeth.

It was then Wally saw a blinking red light on top of the gun. "Not a problem," he remarked as he crept over to May's behind. "Alright now . . " With a quick side quick towards the gun, Wally dove on May in case his plan backfired. Luckily it didn't seeing as Wally's kicked pushed the stand holding the gun to its side. The gun gave off a loud bang all the same as it was fired.

Wally sighed in relief as he pulled May away from the smoking gun. "Now are you okay?" he asked softly as he began to untie the ropes at May's hands.

May nodded, still jumpy from the loud gunshot.

"Almost done," Wally remarked as he finished untying the last of the knots at May's feet. With another sigh of relief, Wally threw the ropes behind him as May turned around to face him. He couldn't help but notice the strange look in May's eye. "Uh, May . . . are you alright?"

May didn't seem to hear him as she continued to gaze into his sparkling emerald-green eyes.

Wally was beginning to get nervous as he waved a hand in front of the girl trainer's face. "May . . . is anyone home? Hello . . .?"

After a few restless moments of silent staring, May suddenly jumped on Wally and hugged him. "Oh Wally, thank you for coming and saving me!" she cried as she buried her head into his button-up white t-shirt.

Wally lost his balance and fell backwards, landing on the hard dirt ground. "Ouch . . ." he groaned as May continued to cry on him. "May . . . are you sure you're okay? I mean, all three of us have been in worse predicaments than this and we probably have more worse ones to come after all . . ."

May sighed and pulled herself up. Noticing that Wally was on the ground as well, she pulled him back up by his shirt. "You okay?" she asked worriedly, her sapphire-blue eyes filled with compassion.

"Uh . . . yeah, I'm fine," Wally replied slowly, brushing the dirt off his back. He looked back into May's eyes, confused. "Seriously, you didn't get brain damage or anything? Because you're kind of-"

A pair of warm lips stopped him mid-sentence. The green-haired trainer's eyes widened at this as May pulled back and beamed at him. A small tingle remained on Wally's lips and he pressed a finger there. "What was that-"

Again, Wally was interrupted by the same pair of soft lips that crashed into his own. But this time, they didn't pull back but stayed instead. Now to be truthful, Wally didn't have any feelings for May anymore; she was more of a close friend if anything. But he was always still curious what it was like to kiss her all the same . . .

He figured though that it could of been a better time for it. Especially now when Brendan bellowed,

"You're dead meat Wood!"

* * *

Uh oh! What's going to happen to Wally now?! I know! You don't. P 

I love taunting you guys, its so fun!

Muddy: I love taunting chickens.

Flare: ....

Muddy: BAWK BAWK! CHICKEN!

Flare: -.-

Hope ya enjoyed and thanks for reviewing!

LaTeR dAyZ!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon doesn't belong to me. What? You thought it did? Bless your little head and heart then! _::grins::_

K, I was rebooting my computer today and I was saving some of my story crud so I found my old floppy disk and guess what I found? That's right my-

Muddy: Crayons?

Okay, besides my crayons, I found part II of May I?! Isn't that cool lol? I was running out of ideas and out pops my old deleted story (with almost identical plots I might add if you exclude the Archie part and it being summer instead of winter). I figured I could work this thing into the new plot. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

_The boy's face began to flush with his anger and his eyes were boiling with outrage as he stomped over to the girl and the other boy. He gritted his teeth and dug a heel into the soft dirt ground. It took only those several motions for the other boy to let go of the other girl and stand up to back into the wall._

_The boy's ruby-red eyes followed the other boy carefully, alert for any sudden movements. His anger enveloped him and instantly, he found himself staring down at the other boy who slumped down the floor, one hand placed on his now swollen red cheek. The boy felt his heart go out to the boy for a second before he regained composure. He didn't need to have pity on himself or this boy for what he did._

_Or would of it been better if he did?_

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing!" Brendan demanded in sharp, quick sentences as he advanced on the now quivering green-haired trainer. "Do you have _ANY_ idea how much trouble you are in?!"

"Eep . . . er . . . a lot?" Wally replied meekly as he bumped his back into the hard dirt wall. "I . . . it wasn't . . . you know I would never-" It was then when Wally cast a sideways look towards May. The girl trainer looked quite worried from the glint in her sapphire-blue eyes. He knew that he couldn't tell Brendan that it was she that went all over him. He sighed before stating quietly, "Yeah . . . I-I totally took advantage of May's weak moment and-"

A fist interrupted Wally mid-sentence as it collided with his jaw. He heard a sickening crack as Brendan threw another punch at him. Wally bit his tongue and tried not to let out a stream of curses as he slid down towards the ground. Brendan stood above him, his fists clenched tightly as his sides, his crimson-red eyes narrowing in disgust.

"Brendan . . ." May whispered as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Fuckin' faggot!" the white-haired trainer spat out in repulsion. "If I ever see you again, it'll be too soon. Go near me or _MY_ girlfriend again and I'll kill-" Brendan hesitated at this part of his rant. "Go near me or my girlfriend again and you'll wish you have never been born! Got it?!"

Wally bit his lip nervously and nodded, glad that Brendan seemed to be done with him. He apparently wasn't though as the white-haired trainer kicked the emerald-eyed boy square in the stomach before storming off, directing May to come with him.

May whimpered as she stood back up and stared at the fallen green-haired trainer. In the dim light of her flashlight, she saw that the area around his left eye was beginning to swell and that blood was slowly dripping out of his mouth like a broken faucet. But what scared her the most was his eyes . . . His jade-green eyes were fierce and full of rage as they slowly met up with May's own two orbs. They were the signs of hatred. They were the signs that he hated her.

The girl trainer couldn't do anything else but follow the boy trainer back up the stairs, leaving Wally alone to groan in his agony and pain. She wanted to help him so bad to perhaps cease the hatred fueled within him but Brendan came back the stairs and got a firm grip on May's wrist as he pulled her back up along with him.

_'Selfish,'_ was the word that Wally thought of May now. _'That selfish girl . . . she would rather sacrifice others instead of herself! She would rather have me get bloodied up a bit than getting yelled at by her so-called boyfriend! I thought of you better May Maple, that was one reason I use to like you. But now . . . what do I consider you now?'_

Wally rolled onto his back and stared up at the earthy ceiling. A drop of water hit him square on the forehead, bringing him some relief to his swollen left eye. Soon another water drop tricked down onto his head. Followed by another. And another. Soon, a steady stream of water droplets began to dribbled down onto the green-haired trainer's head.

"Weird," he thought out loud as he sat back up and rubbed his forehead dry with his sleeve. "Where exactly are we anyways? Underneath the lake or something?"

---

Meanwhile, Brendan and May finally made it up the long set of staircases. They walked down the alleyway in a tense silence. May began to wonder where Brendan was going as he turned left towards the lake that connected Mauville to the forest area.

"Brendan?" May questioned from behind the boy trainer. "Where are we going? What are you doing? What . . ." she trailed off as Brendan stood inches away where the water could overlap his shoes.

The white-haired boy didn't answer as he picked up a Pokéball from his belt. Pressing the white button to enlarge it to the size of a grapefruit, he threw it towards the lake. "Come on out Muddy!" he shouted as he released his Pokémon.

In a flash of bright white light, a rather tall Swamp Pokémon appeared, his sea-blue tail lashing about in the depths of the water. His mouth took in a gulp of the fresh water to quench himself before directing his golden-orange eyes towards his trainer.

"Muddy . . ." Brendan trailed off before giving orders. "I want you to go underwater and dig a hole in the ground. When you feel the water begin to get suck up in the hole, swim back up. You got it?"

Muddy glanced worriedly at his trainer, wondering why he was giving him such bizarre orders. He treaded water in the same spot and stared back at Brendan, his small grin slowly dying down.

Brendan grew impatient with his Pokémon. "JUST GO!" he yelled as he pointed his finger towards the lake's depths.

The Swamp Pokémon shook his head at his furious trainer and felt his heart drop with disappointment but nevertheless, he obeyed and dove underwater, his two front paws outstretched, ready to upturn dirt.

May winced when Brendan yelled at Muddy. Surely it wasn't like him to grow impatient with his Pokémon, especially his first one. Yet, she watched with curious eyes as she eyed the lake. Bubbles from where Muddy was digging began to rise to the surface. It then dawned upon May on what Brendan was trying to accomplish.

"Brendan Birch, what are you doing?! Stop it!" May screeched as she tried to pull Brendan back. Brendan's feet stayed firmly in the same spot despite May's efforts. Again she pleaded, "Brendan, stop it please!"

"Why should I?" her boyfriend demanded to know. "That asshole deserves it for what he did to you! He deserves to die in his own misery! He deserves to be killed!" Brendan mentally flinched at these words.

"No!" May cried as she flung herself on Brendan. "I did it okay?! I was the one that kissed Wally first! I was the one that jumped all over him! It was me Brendan! So please stop!"

Brendan only smirked in return as if he were insane. "Ha, the only thing wrong with that statement was that he kissed you back. He could of not done so or pushed you away. He had a lot of choices and he happened to choose the wrong one. Muddy! Keep digging underground this lake!"

"You're crazy!" May screamed as she backed away from Brendan. "What's wrong with you now Brendan?! Ever since yesterday when you came back from shopping for decorations, you've been quiet and to yourself! Now you want to kill one of your friends?! What happened to the boy that I met almost a year ago? Where did he go?!"

"You never knew the real Brendan!" Brendan shouted back, his fists trembling at his sides. "And you never will! You don't know a thing about me May! Because when that Brendan left to save you and sacrificed himself that one fateful fair night, he never came back when he woke up! So who are you to tell me to where I went? Because I know you already know as well!"

May bit her lip and stared at the ground. "Well . . . I wish I did know the real Brendan then . . . The one that I never got to meet supposedly . . . but I know I did, he still lives in you! He's still in there and I want him to wake up! Open your eyes Brendan Birch, open those eyes!" May felt her cheeks flush with anger when all that Brendan did was stare at the water's depths. Perhaps she never did meet the real Brendan Birch . . .

Or was this actually the real Brendan to begin with?

---

The green-haired trainer began to panic as another jet of water blasted its way through the underground cave. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times he commanded himself to run for it, he couldn't make his legs move. He was paralyzed with fright.

"Snap out of it Wally!" he shouted, trying to slap himself awake. He winced as his finger lingered over his newly forming black-eye. The pain though seemed to shock Wally though for his legs began to twitch before running for it, almost running ahead of his body like a cartoon. Sprinting up the wet, concrete steps, he heard the dirt walls of the narrow staircase break behind him from the pressure. The sound of rushing water filled Wally's ears. Tripping on the last step and landing smack on his stomach, Wally glanced up, never any gladder to have rays of sunlight warm up his face.

"What . . . the . . . hell?" was what Wally managed to gasp out in short, shallow breaths. His breath got caught in his throat and he coughed, releasing it to take in fresh air. Wally groggily got back up onto his feet and walked out of the alleyway like a drunk.

_'I know that underground path was underneath the lake but it wouldn't just . . . break down all a sudden like that,'_ Wally thought as he collapsed on a nearby dark-green bench. _'Something, or someone, had to have dove underneath the lake and tried to drill a hole through it!'_ Wally's jade-green eyes darted towards the left where the lake was. _'And I think I know who too . . .'_

---

Brendan smirked insanely in triumph again as the lake waters began to drain slowly, yet steadily. His ruby-red eyes sparkled in the sunlight but these eyes weren't filled with happiness, but with hatred instead.

"B Boy . . ." May pleaded for the last time as she slid down onto her knees. Her legs were sticky with wet mud and sand as she reached up and clung onto Brendan's right arm. "Please . . . stop," she begged again.

The white-haired trainer rolled his crimson-red eyes down towards his girlfriend; his eyes softened at the sight. As much as he wanted to physically hurt Wally, he knew, deep in his heart, that he couldn't bear to emotionally hurt May.

"That's enough," he remarked with disdain, sighing soon afterwards. Brendan's faithful Swampert rose back up to the surface, his lungs taking in a grateful grasp of air as he struggled to keep afloat in the new lake's current.

Brendan read his Pokémon's mind. "Yes, you can go refill the hole."

Muddy smiled a goofy little smile before diving back down into the clear crisp depths of the lake. Soon, the draining of the water ceased to a stop as Mudy swam back up towards the surface.

"Thank you," May breathed as the nervous Beautiflies in her stomach stopped fluttering about.

"I hope you're happy," Brendan remarked in a disgusted tone as he pushed May's hands off his right arm. The smirk on his face had long died down and was replaced with a nasty little scowl. He returned Muddy back into his Pokéball in a beam of red light. "Now if you excuse me, I have some business to take care of . . ."

"Brendan, wait-!" It was too late as Brendan turned around and walked away, leaving behind a teary-eyed, dirty with muddy girl, her biker shorts seeping with water.

Meanwhile, Wally was still sitting on the bench near the town square, one hand holding a damp cloth to his left eye. Ice would of been better but Wally didn't want to see Wanda's face when he got home and then explaining to her that the girl he had a crush on practically mauled him down with higs and kises and then her boyfriend saw and beat him up.

"Dammit Brendan Birch!" he cursed under his breath. His emerald-green eyes spotted the boy march by, his face screwed up into a furious frown, his fists shoved into his pants' pockets. "What _has_ happened to you?" the green-haired trainer boy thought out loud sadly as the white-haired boy scared off a few little kids that were playing in his path. Frustrated that he didn't know the answer, Wally sprang up from his seat and rushed right over to Brendan who was walking along the path back to Verandturf Town.

"What's your problem?!" Wally demanded to know as he jogged alongside the quick-paced white-haired boy, one hand still clutching a damp cloth to his black-eye.

"I suggest you get out of my way not unless you want your right eye to match your left!" Brendan growled through clenched teeth. "Besides, it's none of your business!" He hastened his pace to rid himself of the pesky green-haired trainer.

Wally was one step ahead though as he jumped ahead of the boy trainer, making him stop in his tracks. "Listen you arrogant asshole! I didn't kiss May! Okay, I did but I didn't kiss her first, I didn't take advantage of her, I didn't do anything except sit there and she sat there and all of sudden, bam! I'm on my back and she's just kissing me-" Wally bit his lip and stopped talking as soon as he saw Brendan's already twisted face twist up more in loathing.

"I'm out of here." Brendan shook his head and walked around the green-eyed trainer.

Wally only turned around and gaped at Brendan's back. Slowly (without noticing), a scowl spread across his face. Throwing the cloth that he covered his black eye to the ground, Wally ran towards the unaware ruby-eyed trainer and jumped on his back, bringing both Brendan and himself down hard on the ground, Brendan on the bottom.

"GET _OFF_ ME WOOD!" Brendan bellowed from the top of his lungs as he tried to swing a punch at Wally from behind.

Wally only dodged it and stood back up, pinning Brendan down by putting a foot on his back. "I'll only let you stand up only if you calm yourself down and believe that I didn't kiss May first. But you can't go and get all pissy on her though either."

" . . . Fine. Now get off!"

Wally rolled his eyes but had to oblige all the same as he took his foot of the white-haired trainer's back. Brendan stood up and brushed the dirt off the front of his clothes. Finally satisfied with cleaning his clothes, he stared straight into Wally's green orbs and took in a deep breath before speaking.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Wally winced and closed his eyes as Brendan shouted these words. Thinking that Brendan was done with his shout, Wally slowly opened one eye and then the other before answering. "Because you wouldn't listen to me! I want to know what the heck is wrong with you! You know as well as I do that something is wrong and that I'm not going to stop bugging you until you tell me." His emerald-green eyes softened. "I also know that you want to tell me too even with what . . . happened. So spit it out and tell me **now**!"

Brendan was taken aback by Wally's sudden determination. "Listen, this is none of your concern like I said a billion times," he muttered quietly so that Wally had to strain his ears to hear it. "You'll only hurt yourself more if you knew. You just couldn't handle it."

"Try me," the green-haired trainer stated simply. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared straight down at the ground. "I'm listening . . ."

The ruby-eyed trainer looked around Wally and then looked down at the floor as well. He kicked the ground, causing the some dirt to uprise in the process. "I just . . . can't alright? As much as I want you in my personal life," he rolled his eyes at this, "it would . . . kill me to tell you so to speak."

"So? You wanted me dead just today remember?" Wally remarked, his eyes trailing back up to stare at the light blue sky. "You probably would of done so too if May wasn't there."

Brendan scowled when Wally mentioned this as he dug his heel in the dirt. He felt his cheeks heat up with anger as his eyes darted up to meet Wally's own pair of orbs.

"I still don't understand _WHY_ you kissed her . . ."

"For Latios's sake Birch!" Wally slapped his forehead in frustration. "I thought we went over this, I did not, I repeat, DID NOT kiss her first! Do you want to here the story? Well here it is! I saved her from whoever tied her up and we sat there in the dark silence and then she just jumped all over me and-"

Brendan blinked twice. "Hang on, repeat that," he said, interrupting Wally mid-sentence. "Before you . . . before she-"

"Mauled me down?" Wally finished for him. "See, Archie from Team Aqua-"

Brendan's eyes widened as he remembered the "plan" Archie suggested. "Archie? Where did he come from? Care to explain?"

Wally thought for a minute. "Well, I . . . erm, "found" this secret hideout in an alleyway here and Archie was there and he told me that May was in trouble underground in that alleyway so I ran down there and I untied her." Wally intentionally skimmed on details, Brendan didn't need to hear the conversation between Archie and him anyways.

"Tied her?" Brendan asked, blinking twice again. "Who did?"

The green-haired trainer only shrugged in return. "I'm not sure . . . Why is this happening all of a sudden? Who would tie up May? How come Maxie and Archie just reappeared all of a sudden? Why is time going by so fast yet so slow at the same time? What's going on?"

Brendan took in a deep breath and sighed. "I know why," he muttered quietly. "He . . . he wants me to do something . . . something that you shouldn't know. Something that-"

"You know, you keep repeating yourself over and over like a frikkin' parrot!" Wally cut in. When people repeat things they can't tell, it means that they do want to tell. So tell, don't show! Or, er, something."

Brendan, again, looked around and nodded his head in agreement. "Fine, I'll tell you but you have to swear that you won't tell a single soul, don't even think it out loud to yourself. And you can't interrupt me until I finish got it?"

"Crystal." Wally walked over to a pair of large gray boulders that sat at the banks of a small lake and planted himself on one, beckoning Brendan to sit on the other.

After sitting down on the boulder, Brendan began his tale. He sighed as he stared into the distance, watching the sky turn from a light blue to a mix of yellow, red, orange and pink. "Well, it all started last night . . . I was shopping for decorations then I found myself in downtown Mauville. He . . . he was there. Maxie I mean." He looked back at Wally who's face screwed up in horror and disgust. "As you know, he dislikes- okay, let's be blunt, he hates you so much that he wants to see you dead. But he doesn't want to be the one with the blood on his hands in the end. He wants me to . . . he wants me . . . he wants me-"

"To kill me?" Wally couldn't help but interrupt. "I thought so, he told me."

"Maxie?"

"No, Archie. Right before he told where May was hidden. But now I know that you don't want to kill me but he does but he doesn't want to. Confusing sentence . . ."

"There's a catch though," Brendan remarked as Wally trailed off. "If I don't . . . er . . . kill you, he'll kill you for me. Along with me. . . and my one true love which is May."

Wally shot up from the boulder and glared towards the distance. "You can't let him do that Brendan! But I don't want to die! But I would if it would save May! But I don't-"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Brendan chuckled despite the seriousness of the subject. He continued his story as Wally calmed down and planted himself back on the rock. "So I don't know what to do. I was told to kill myself by Archie but I couldn't do that and I tried calling the police but Maxie's one step ahead and . . . and I don't know what to do." The white-haired trainer placed his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his snowy-white hair.

Wally took in a deep breath and stared at the sun that was beginning to hide behind the mountains. "If we had a choice to save May, you wouldn't mind you and me being killed right?"

"I'd do anything to save May but there's no way, there's no other choice but the two I have right now," he sighed.

"But that's where you're wrong." Wally stood back, Brendan following suit. "You said that Maxie would kill you, me and your one true love right?"

"Right . . ."

"Well then, there is a way then . . . there is more then two choices after all."

---

The cotton candy pink, golden yellow, and bright orange faded into dark purple and then to a midnight black, the sky littered with twinkling stars. A soft wind brushed against the young girl trainer's cheek as she stared up at the waxing, crescent-shaped moon. Her sapphire-blue eyes sparkled as she thought of all the things that happened today. Hatred, falsehood, anger, confusion . . . she thought that it wasn't possible for all those strong emotions to be thrown in less then a few hours.

May felt the long blades of grass tickle her bare feet as she swung her legs back and forth on Wally's porch. Brendan called her out here so they could "talk." Her stomach flip-flopped nervously at those words when he told her a hours ago. Why he wanted to wanted to wait till now, she wasn't sure.

Suddenly, Wally's front door opened, sending out a blast of air from the air-conditioner. There stood Brendan, his hair swaying delicately in the gentle north wind, his ruby-red eyes glowing with an emotion May couldn't place her finger on. Slowly, he closed the wooden door and sat down next to May on the porch. He reached out grabbed her hands, his warm ones against her cold ones thanks to the calm yet freezing zephyrs.

"Listen May, we need to talk . . ." Brendan began as he tightened his grip on May as if he were hanging off the edge of a cliff.

May looked at him confused but nodded all the same.

"Remember the last fair day six long months ago?"

May nodded again, her eyes sparkling with happiness from the fond memory. "I remember it like yesterday. You saved me by protecting me when we crashed landed in the formal dance, Wally battled Maxie, you led me outside to a water fountain and we . . . kissed and danced under the stars . . ." She sighed happily. "It was so magical."

Brendan was already beginning to detest this. "About that May . . ."

"Yes?" she asked, smiling, her dark-blue eyes twinkling more than usual.

The white-haired trainer took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I hated it . . ." he managed to mutter under his breath.

"What?" May asked, confused. She felt her heart drop. "I thought that we had-"

"I HATED IT! You know what, that's not even right! I HATED YOU!" Brendan roared, dropping down May's hands. "You want to know why I kissed you and did all that?! Because people forced me into it! Saying how 'cute' we were together and crap like that! I hated it! I did it so they would get off my damn back! The truth is I hated you from the moment I met you! You were just some ugly, stuck-up prissy who probably only wanted to shop all day instead of going on a Pokémon adventure! You always are thinking about yourself and your needs aren't you? 'Brendan, I'm tired, can we stop please? Brendan, can I have your food, I'm hungry! Brendan, can you spit on my shoes and clean them for me?' That's all crap in the toilet now! I don't need you anymore, its been fun . . . not! So when Wanda's party is over and we're allowed to go, I'm leaving you . . . for GOOD this time! So good luck at the Pokémon League, you're going to need it!"

Brendan quickly stood back up, turned around and was about to walk away towards the a distant hill in Verandturf when a hard and powerful kick from behind made him fall face first in the soft grass. He rolled onto his back quickly and pushed himself up back onto his feet. He felt his eyes burn with hot, raging anger, his fists shaking. He couldn't speak though, he was too worried on how May would react.

May reached up and slapped Brendan hard across the face with her white-gloved hand, almost knocking Brendan out. "You son of a bitch!" she bellowed, her eyes glaring hot white daggers at the white haired boy. "Don't you ever, _EVER_ come up to me, say we need to talk and then speak to me like that! You're not leaving me, I'm leaving you!" With another slap to Brendan's already rosy face cheeks, she turned around in a huff and marched off, fuming.

Brendan stood there and watched May leave, his eyes wide, his mouth gaping. He placed his formerly warm hands on his heated cheek to soothe the pain. He swallowed a rather large lump in his mouth. He didn't hear the opening of a door behind him and the padded footsteps of someone coming behind him.

"Seems like everyone is getting hurt today," Wally murmured behind the white-haired trainer sadly. "You okay? That was tough . . ."

"I wish there was another way Wally, I really wish there was," Brendan remarked dejectedly as he let go of his cheeks to shove his hands in his pockets. He swallowed another lump that got caught up in his throat. "It was hard enough to say "I hate you" but now I've got to live with the fact that I might just end up dying with May mad at me?"

"It takes a lot of courage to let go Brendan, a whole bunch of courage. It also takes a lot of courage to sacrifice yourself in order to save someone else."

"I know. I just wish . . ."

"Yeah?"

"I just wish I had a real chance to say goodbye . . ."

* * *

This chapter had too many emotional switches. _::sighs::_

Muddy: HAHA!

Flare: What are you laughing at.

Muddy: Dunno. _::shrugs::_

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!

LaTeR dAyZ!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I balanced it between reviewing, writing, and proofreading! All I gotta do is focus on one and take a break on the others!

Muddy: _:snorts:  
_  
Shut up. Anyways, sorry for another uber long wait (bug me to death if **Who Shot Brendan Birch** and this fic go in that long of a hiatus again) heh. Enjoy. Only two more chapters (after this one) to go! Yay!

**HLBMA** spoilers btw. Pig-Latin hint: Ilversay iesday:laughs ebilly:

I warn you though; Sirius talks a lot about the "May I?" plot in order to explain things. :Sweat-drop: So if you haven't read that fic, it's recommended that you read that in order to get WHY this story was created and what facts its based upon. 

Mind you that uber amounts of ellipses or ". . . . . . . . . . . ." will indicate scene switches since reads absolutely no symbols whatsoever. Meh. Some symbols are needed for fanfics believe it or not.

* * *

****

**Chapter 9:******

_He didn't like to listen. It wasn't part of his nature. He was always right; he was never the one at fault. He didn't find any real reason to pay attention to the people around him. Hear them but don't listen as he always would say._

But that one boy . . . that one boy he misunderstood . . . that one boy he never gave the chance to talk. He listened to him for once and he got something out of it.

And maybe, perhaps, there is hope after all.

"Brilliant," a voice that dripped with venom commented, the words lingering like that of a puff of wispy smoke. "Pure genius Wally my boy. I must admit that I was skeptical at first but you pulled it off wonderfully. I'm glad that you did not let me down."

Wally sat uncomfortably on the edge of his steel-cold seat, his hands gripping the legs of the metal chair nervously as his eyes met the cold cobalt ones of the Team Aqua Leader. Swinging his legs, the ball of his shoes scrapping against the concrete, Wally managed to mutter, "What can I say? I guess I'm just good at tricking idiots."

Archie only chuckled at this remark, walking behind the emerald-eyed trainer, his hands clasped behind his back as he observed the unruly mess of Wally's hair to his stiff back. A smirk tugged at his lips as the scrawny boy shifted under his gaze, uncomfortable. A perfect person for the Team Aqua Leader to manipulate; he wasn't too brilliant in the mind department nor did he have much physical strength. His hands would never get dirty as long as Wally was under his control.

"And how did Brendan react when May slapped him again?" Archie questioned, stroking a hand through his thick, jet-black beard. He knew this question would keep the boy happy for a few minutes and perhaps get rid of his nerves.

As the Team Aqua Leader expected, a huge smile emerged onto the boy's face like a cheshire cat.

"It was sad," he remarked, "yet funny at the same time. I'm telling you sir, his face was priceless! He was all-" At that moment, Wally made a face, his jade-green eyes as wide as dinner plates, his mouth open into the shape of a perfect O. Keeping his face like that must of been hard for the boy cracked up hysterically a few seconds later. "Of course, you've got to imagine blood rushing to Brendan's face and the tears coming out of his eyes."

"Sheer brilliant acting Wally, pretending to be the poor, gullible fool's friend." Archie trodded around the steel table and sat down in his black leather seat. The dim blue lighting of the room reflected off the table and back into Archie's face, giving him an eerie glow, especially in the eyes. "Well that is all for now Mr. Wood, you have done your mission well."

Wally, who managed to slouch back down in his chair, sat back up, surprised by Archie's statement. "You mean that's it? That's all? I can go?" he questioned, puzzled.

Archie pulled out a brown leather briefcase from under his chair and flicked up the rusty-gold latches. "Well you got Brendan to tell you that he was ordered to kill you and you, in return, told him our 'plan.' I believe that you are done here for now Mr. Wood, there isn't much need for . . . what I'm about to do next." Smiling mischeviously, the former leader nodded toward the green-haired trainer as a way of excusing him.

Wally, though, refused to move. "And what if Brendan _still_ wants to kill me?" the boy asked worriedly.

Opening the top half of the briefcase and shuffling through some documents, Archie sighed and peered around the side of the briefcase to stare the boy in the eye. "Trust me," he replied in an icy cool tone, "he is too vunerable to do anything now that he 'hates' May and she actually _hates_ him. So you may go."

The green-haired trainer slowly got up from his seat and placed his hands on the table. "Okay then," he replied unsurely as he turned around and pushed the chair out of his way. "I-I guess I'll see you later. He slowly rambled toward the narrow hallway, his hand shoved deeply in his khakis' pockets. Soon, Wally was gone, out of the dim blue and back into the natural light.

Rolling his eyes, the Team Aqua Leader shook his head and continued shuffling through the thick sheets of paper as if searching for something. Skimming and leafing, Archie's eyes landed on a particulary interesting article. His hands found their way into the pockets of his slacks before he pulled out a Pokénav. Dialing Maxie's number, the leader leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, comfortable. The buzz of the tone rung three times before Maxie answered in his gruff and calm voice.

"Good day Maxie," Archie began, "I hope you're doing well. I believe I found a good place to dispose of the human. Ever hear of Tohjo Falls in Johto? No you say? Well, it is an obstacle made up of twin waterfalls that trainers and their Pokémon have to scale in order to reach the building of the Silver Conference. You must be careful though for if you fall while scaling down the second waterfall toward the exit, sharp rocks shall meet you most happily. Call Wally if you please, I suppose we need him again after all. But do you want to know the nice thing about Tohjo Falls? No one can hear you scream."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"God, my life sucks!" shouted the tempermental voice of the ruby-eyed trainer as his fist careened with that of a brick wall of an empty alleyway. Last night left him numb of emotions but as dawn's rays broke through the cirrus clouds and awoken the boy trainer from his slumber underneath an ancient oak, reality slapped him in the face like the one that May sent at him and this time, Brendan retaliated back with not tears, but blind fury.

A delighted and wicked smirk made its way on Brendan's face as he felt the roughness of the wall, blood bubbling up and oozing from the scabs and running in between his fingers. "Look Muddy . . . It's blood!" Eye twitching, the boy showed his swamp creature his bloody knuckles with tainted satisfaction.

Muddy immediately wrinkled his nose in disdain as he took a whiff of the tinted metallic smell of Brendan's blood. "Dang B Boy, no need to be violent and **_LIKE_** it," he muttered, grabbing Brendan's bleeding arm by the wrist and letting out a small squirt of icy cold water to clean his trainer's wound. He rolled his eyes at Brendan's cry of agony. "No need to overexaggerate things either."

The white-haired trainer screwed up his face in pain, gently sucking his knucles to ease the aggravation. Letting out an exasperated sigh, the boy dropped his hand to his side (sticky and wet from the mixture of blood and saliva) and stared at the Swampert with dull, ruby eyes.

"Dude . . ." he remarked in a slurrred voice as if intoxicated, ". . . dude . . . I like . . . love you man . . ." He hiccupped, leaning himself on the alley wall, his arms crossed, his head resting on his chest. Chuckling, Brendan closed his eyes, the corners of his mouth tugging into a wide grin. "I'm losing it Muddy . . . I . . . everything's screwed up! May hates me, Maxie hates me, everyone hates me! No one else knows except you and Wally and I fear that if I tell anyone else, I'm dead!" He let out another loud hiccup, sliding down the wall, his rear meeting the cold, dirty floor littered with trash. Curling up into fetal position, Brendan sighed again, his head resting on his arm. "And now I think drinking blood makes me drunk."

Muddy, bewildered by the sudden emotional moodswings, bent down and picked his trainer up, placing him over his shoulder and patting him on the back like a mother caring for her baby. "There, there B Boy," he said in a soothing voice, continuing to pat Brendan on the back. "We're going to go to the center maybe, just maybe, you can relax, take a nap, and _BREATHE_ for once hmm?

Brendan only burped and grunted as an indication of Muddy's suggestion, the upper half of his body flopping back and forth behind his Pokémon. The Swampert only grinned symphatically and shook his head as he walked out of the alleyway, his tongue clucking in disapproval in a sarcastic and amused manner.

The clear glass doors automatically opened when the swamp creature stepped on the Pokémon Center's welcome pad. Inside the white, almost spotless, center, he ignored the confused glances that came his way, his eyes fixed on the bright, flaming red hair of the nurse. The creature strode over, head held high, and tapped his paw a few times on the countertop to alert her attention.

"Oh my!" the nurse cried at the sight of a Swampert carrying a young boy over his shoulder. "What happened to him?" She walked past the counter and behind Muddy to check up on Brendan, quite weirded out by the entire situation yet her smile never left her face.

The Pokémon only shrugged as he used his paw and motioned it in small circles against the side of his head; the sign of craziness.

Sighing sympathetically, Nurse Joy walked back to behind her station at the counter and fished otu a card key from her apron pocket. Sliding the key across the smooth countertop, the nurse summoned a Chansey from inside a storage room. "Help this Swampert find room seven please," she asked polietly as MUddy took the key from the counter with his free hand, puzzled as to what to do with it.

"Chan," the Chansey answered with a nod, glancing at the Swampert, indicating that she wanted him to follow. She wobbled on her tiny, pink feet for her egg-shaped body wasn't built for speed as they two Pokémon slowly walked down the hallway toward room seven. Reaching it, Chansey gently grabbed the card key from Muddy's paw and inserted it in the key slot.

"I hope your trainer gets better," she remarked shyly, glancing down and patting the creamy white egg in her pouch lightly with her paws as Muddy gently pulled Brendan off his shoulder and placed him on the bed.

"Thanks," he murmured softly. He turned toward the nurse Pokémon and nodded his head as Chansey waved goodbye, exiting the room, closing the door behind her. Sighing (like those around him), the creature paid his attention toward his trainer again and focused his eyes on his sleeping form. So peaceful while sleeping yet rather odd when not. "Yeah well . . . whatcha gonna do about it?" he remarked quietly to himself.

"Are you talking to yourself again Bemired?"

Muddy, also known as Bemired, pivoted on both feet and jumped up in surprise. There in front of him was Sirius, a playful, shaggy-furred Mightyena with an endless hunger for sweet treats like cookies. Hovering above the Bite Pokémon was a blob of gray also known as a Castform by the name of Thermo, his innocent, cerulean eyes peering into the coral ones of the Swampert.

The sound of clunking against the floorboards of the room caught the Pokémon's attention as Valiant, a Lairon with a calm, cool and collected nature, shifted his weight so he wouldn't slip on the polished wood. His cobalt eyes roamed the room as the sunlight reflected off the spikes on his steely-silver back.

The mirror-like body of Valiant caught another creature's attention as she shyly placed an auburn paw over her face, her paw resting on her cold, wet nose. Her six tails sweeped the wooden floorboards as her chocolate-brown eyes met the ones of Muddy as well. Her name was Cinders, or Cindy as the Pokémon referred her as, a baby Vulpix.

Muddy lost his balance, almost falling on Brendan before regaining it. "Latios!" he shouted in a hushed tone as he glared at his team. "Don't do- how did you guys get out of your Pokéballs anyways?" Bewildered, Bemired blinked bifold and backed away from the band of Pokémon before being blocked by Brendan's bed.

Sirius blinked his crimson eyes in confusion as he looked at the other Pokémon. "I-I'm not sure actually," he admitted cooly, "but we're here so be happy! Besides, how did _YOU_ get out of your Pokéball when you were in the alley with Brendan?"

"And how do YOU know that I got out of my Pokéball in the first place?"

". . . I hate logic."

"You know I do!" Muddy laughed but his chortles soon ceased to a stop as the bottom of Brendan's shoe touched the skin on his back, causing him to shiver at the touch. Head bowed down, the Swampert peered at the weary face of his trainer. In a short matter of hours, the white-haired trainer seemed to have grown up by a few more years. His eyebrows were furrowed together, causing wrinkles on his forehead, shifting a bit, eye twitching, as if suffering a bad dream.

Cinders tore her paw away from her face and jumped onto the bed, the mattress cushioning her landing. She gazed at Brendan's face worriedly before glancing back at Muddy. "What's wrong with him? What's the problem B Boy was complaining about when we were in the Pokéballs?" she asked as she hopped onto Brendan's stomach. She giggled as she rose up and down with Brendan's heavy breathing.

"Long story Cindy," Sirius sighed as he rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. "Shall I explain it or what?"

Muddy picked up Cindy from Brendan's body and placed her in his arms. "Well . . . You can talk on straight for hours so I think you should. Plus," he shuddered, "it brings back memories I wish I forgotten. No matter how many times I bang my head on the wall, it won't come out! ARGHIN!"

"Arghin?" Thermo questioned as he floated upward and landed on Muddy's head. "Is that a word?"

"It is now," Muddy replied cooly.

The Castform looked unsure though. "Is it Sirius?" he asked the Mightyena for a second opinion.

Sirius nodded. "Sure is kid," he answered with a smirk. He paid his attention back toward Muddy (who was trying to contain himself from rolling his eyes) before taking in another sigh. "Well . . . It was a long time ago Cind, a long time ago. Back before you were here-"

"Well duh, that's why she's asking what happened!" Muddy, this time, rolled his eyes in amusement.

Sirius ignored Muddy's comment and continued with his story. "-Way before Cy got traded to that psychic trainer for Valiant, way before Silver died in battle next to Muddy during that one fateful battle against Maxie-"

At this, the Swampert winced. "Do you have to remind me?"

The Mightyena looked toward Muddy and grinned apologetically. "Sorry pal, I forgot you were there with him."

"You just said I was battling with him when he died!"

"Oh . . . I forgot."

"Latios! I think my stupid was caught by you!"

"Oh, 'tis a shame." The Bite Pokémon shook his head as Cinders giggled at the angered and pained look on Muddy's face. Clearly being witnessed to the loss of his teammate and friend left deep scars of hurt on the Pokémon as he sat on the bed and held Cindy closer to him.

Sirius was worried about this. "You're like . . . not going to break down on me right?" He grinned nervously as rolled back onto to his feet to sit on his two hind legs, his long, ebony-black tail wagging behind him slowly. "Because I'm not really good with er, sad emotion."

"Just the happy!" Thermo piped in joyfully.

"Aw, don't cry Muddy, don't cry!" Cindy pawed up on Muddy's chest and smiled at him merrily to cheer him up. "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts!" Blinking twice, the Vulpix nuzzled underneath Muddy's chin to comfort him.

"Thanks Cind but I'm alright," Muddy replied as Cinders relaxed herself back into his arms. He paid attention toward Sirius once again. "Alright, go on dog boy, we're waiting."

The Mightyena nodded, glad that the entire situation at paw was over with. "As I was saying, this all started back a few months - almost a year - ago. It was in the autumn and Mauville was holding the annually Hoenn Pokémon Fair for trainers, coordinators, breeder, and others alike. It all started out as fun and games with us, Brendan's team, trying to hook Brendan up with May. You see, Cind and Val, this was before Brendan and May became girlfriend and boyfriend and before Wally became May's 'older brother'. Wally use to like May just as much as Brendan as well.

"As time progressed though, the plot began to thicken; such a well-hidden secret hidden in this fair. There was a battle competition taking place one fateful night and May decided to join in; she made it to the finals. It was an one-on-one battle on an ice-type field. May sent out Flare, her Blaziken, and the trainer opposing her sent out a Torkoal. After a long, fierce battle, May, with her quick thinking, sent Torkoal to a watery grave so to speak.

"But . . . May's award wasn't as expected. That same fateful night, that same fateful minute she won, she was kidnapped right before the eyes of the crowd in a net connected to a hot air balloon. The balloon was too fast to stop and everyone was scared to move so they didn't do anything. They couldn't do much anyways for suddenly, all Pokémon out of their Pokéballs were summoned back in because of this strange signal where only Pokémon wearing a special collar could be called out! In fright, trainers ran to the nearest shelter, leaving Brendan alone to save the girl.

"Meanwhile, Wally, flying back to Mauville from Petalburg on his Altaria spotted May being dragged behind in a new by a fast moving hot air balloon. Quickly, he pursuited the balloon but was quickly attack by a pair of Charizards. As this battle was going on, Altaria began to strangely hum; she knew about the collars thanks to a Pokémon's keen sense of danger. This hum became important for its high-pitch could override the chip controlling the Pokéballs.

"Brendan called Wally to return back to Mauville as quickly as could but Wally was still in battle. He knew that Altaria couldn't take down two Charizards so he fled, the Charizards hot on his heels! He finally made it to Mauville and quickly, he threw Brendan on the back of his Flying type, the two Charizard blowing Flamethrower attacks at them. Brendan, earlier, realized that when trying to summon a Pokémon out of its ball, the chip would override the command and instead cause a bright flash of light. He used this to advantage and threw Pokéballs at the Charizards, blinding them for a minute, giving Altaria to quickly attack them. She managed to get rid of the collars keeping the Charizards out in a Hyper Beam before she herself got returned since she had to stop singing to produce it.

"The two boys thought for awhile before realizing that the Team Magma headquarters were probably at Lilycove. Luckily, the bike shop owner was a whiz at microchips so he quickly fixed the collars that the two Charizards wore originally so Brendan and Wally could use them as well. Brendan chose Muddy as his Pokémon and Wally, Gardevoir for Altaria could be summoned on her own if she kept singing. And with that, the two boys were off to Lilycove.

"They did manage to find May however after a few hours of searching in the Magma hideout in Lilycove but, by then, May's Pokémon were taken hostage and to make matters worse, Brendan, May and Wally had to go against May's first Pokémon, Flare. She too had a collar on - a more advanced one that made any Pokémon wearing it be controlled by whoever put it on them and make them thrice stronger - and attacked Muddy. Muddy did managed to pry the collar off Flare but he had to sacrifice himself in order to free her by wearing the collar instead. Flare was quickly returned but luckily, there was an extra collar on a nearby table that a Magma Admin was fiddling with. May managed to get her Pokémon and slap the collar around her wrist to free Muddy and she did eventually, crushing the collar with her foot soon afterwards.

"Then they fell asleep but May woke up earlier then the others. She wanted to search for her other Pokémon but she was quickly was met up with by a group of Magma Grunts, manipulating them in order to figure out where her Pokémon were kept. The grunts found out her secret and attacked her so she retaliated back. She won of course with the help of Flare but this caused the alarm to go on, alerting the admins, grunts, and Maxie himself. Alarmed herself, the girl and Pokémon ran to the nearest warp panel and found themselves in the core of the hideout where the mainframe computer was accessed from.

"The boys finally awoke from the alarm and immediatly went to help the girl find her Pokémon but first, the had to find the girl herself. Finding a secret door, they rammed it down and found May there, talking to the computer. May figured out a way to hack into the program controlling the collars to destroy them once and for all but they were quickly found by a big-ass group of Team Magma Members. Brendan and May attacked as Wally stood in the background, ready to release his Altaria as soon as the file was deleted from existance.

"Finally, the file was deleted and off were the three trainers. They quickly found the basement where May's Pokémon were kept and freed them.

"About to leave to hideout, the trainers were ambused again and this time, May sent out Thunderbolt, the Manectric, on the back of Tai, the Swellow. Thunderbolt managed to faint a few with Shock Wave but a lose thunderbolt managed to go astray and hit one of the main machines. The machine crackled from the enormous boost of energy and was about to blow and the three trainers were out of there like that! You should of seen it Cind and Val . . . I wish I could of seen it too. Yeah, but anyways, this happy ending was soon interrupted for Maxie came back flying on his Charizard. He managed to shoot down Wally's Altaria and the three went crashing through the roof of the formal of the fair! Wally, the least hurt of the three managed to get his Gardevoir out to battle as May tried to soothe Brendan. Wally managed to defeat Maxie-"

"And they all lived happily ever after, woo hoo," Muddy interruped, beginning to give his part of the story. "But, Maxie wasn't defeated after all. He was on the run and he came back with a hurt pride. He threatened to kill Brendan if he didn't kill Wally for Maxie was angered that his dignity was lost by the green-haired boy. The problem is that if Brendan doesn't go through with it, Maxie will not only kill him and Wally, but May too!

Brendan thought of many thoughts to stop Maxie's plan from killing himself to even killing May! In the end though, one fact remained that if he didn't love someone, then May would remain safe; he told her he hated her. He sacrificed himself and Wally - with Wally's consent of course - in order to save her. This is where we come in." Muddy paused, thinking. "See how easy I made my half of the story while you rambled on for nearly fifteen minutes?"

Sirius jumped back onto all fours in surprise. "Hey man, that story I told was a good one. I needed to say EVERYTHING otherwise your story, genius, wouldn't make any sense whatsoever."

"Actually," the Lairon in the corner piped up for once in his cool tone, "Muddy's story did make sense without your background information."

The Mightyena glared at Valiant, his crimson eye twictching. "What!" he shouted. "You had to know the story BEFORE this one otherwise it wouldn't make sense!"

"Exactly!" Thermo chimed in.

Valiant only shook his head. "Well, all we really needed to know is Muddy's story really. The background information doesn't really help." Paying attention back toward Muddy, Valiant remarked, "So what's the plan? What can we do anyways Muddy? We can't just kick Maxie's ass after all." Looking up, the Larion stared outside the window and peered into the heavenly blue, the sunlight pouring through the window's glass, reflecting off his mirror-like body.

Before Muddy could answer, Sirius snorted ignorantly. "You do need to know my story otherwise you'd be lost."

"You believe what you want to believe Sirius."

"Ha, I believe that you believe-"

"That's enough Sirius," interrupted Muddy, annoyed by Sirius' arrogant attitude. "Kyogre only knows how much crap you complain about." Amber eyes glowing in the sun, the creature arose from his seat, dropping Cindy on the bed gently afterward before heading over and standing in front of the window where all eyes were drawn on him. "Listen, we don't have much time. Brendan-"

The shattering of glass seemed to echo through the room for a lifetime.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The hands of the clock seemed frozen in time yet the second hand clilcked away merrily in its regular beat. Sipping her tea, her pinky extended, Wanda couldn't help but google at the sullen face of May through her viridian-green eyes. May didn't look too well for underneath her swollen red eyes were bags like she spent the entire night awake, paranoid. Her usually combed hair was tangled like a pair of Taillows made a nest in it and her clothes were wrinkled and seemed to have unusual stains in odd places. Wanda heard her sigh quietly, stirring her tea with her spoon.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the cousin of Wally finally piped up.

"Hmm?" Head jolting up, May blinked twice, smiling weakly. "Thanks Wanda but I think this is something I should keep to myself," she answered, continuing to swirl her spoon in her tea.

Wanda nodded in understanding but couldn't conceal the frown that emerged on her face. "You know, it is better to talk about things then to have those thoughts clouding up your mind," she remarked, urging May to tell her of last night. She knew that Brendan caused the poor girl this pain and anguish she was suffering through at the moment since her cousin Wally told her.

May only sighed in agreement. "Alright . . . You see, Brendan . . . he . . . he . . ." She bit her lip, fighting back tears. "He . . . did something terrible Wanda! He told me that he hated me after traveling together for almost two years! After all we've been through too! All the encounters with Team Magma, all the difficult battles we've faced . . . We were a couple for almost four months dammit!" Grasping her teacup in both hands, she swallowed the remains in one slurpy gulp like a savage. Nostrils flaring, the girl slammed her cup back down on the polished oak table, the loud crash alarming Wanda, causing her to jump up in fright. "After all I've done for him too!" she added with a huff.

"Um . . . okay. Well . . ." Wanda, her racing heart dying down back to its regular steady beat, thought for a moment, her chin resting on her closed fist. "You know what you need May? she suggested. "A vacation. And I think I know just the place too."

The girl ran a hand through her tangled mess of hair. "Really? Where?"

"Tohjo Falls! It's a really beautiful spot in Johto with twin waterfalls! Did you know that trainers have to scale both up and down those waterfalls?" Wanda smiled daintily, tabbing the corners of her mouth with her napkin. "It's also a wonderful landmark. You can clear your thoughts. No one can hear you scream because of the waterfalls' thundering after all," she hinted.

May pushed her teacup and coaster away and crumbled up a sugar cookie in her napkin. "I guess I could get away from this barrenland called Hoenn for awhile. How long does it take to get there?"

"Thirty minutes if you fly!"

The girl trainer pushed a strand of hair away from her face and nodded, pushing her chair back to stand up. "Yeah . . . yeah, I think I'll go there. Um, talk to you later." And with that, May slowly walked out the door and released her Swellow to fly to the Johto Region.

Wally's cousin stood up and pressed her face against the window's glass to make sure May was out of sight. "Thought I'd never get rid of that girl," said Wanda sweetly as she picked up the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink. Taking in a deep breath, Wanda grabbed the bottom of her chin and pulled it upward as if trying to take off her face. The scary thing about it though was that her face did come off and that she wasn't a she but a he instead. Wanda's long, silky, cinnamon hair was replaced with that of short, raven hair, her (or his) emerald-green eyes were replaced with that of cerulean. The mask of Wanda snapped off Archie's face with a loud crack as Archie wiped the sweat off his brow.

The Team Aqua Leader pulled out a walkie-talkie from his pocket and pressed a button, activating it. "I got her," he muttered into it.

The walkie talkie crackled before Maxie answered in reply, "Good. I got Wally to go there too."

"Now all we need is the boy."

"Yes, the boy . . ."

The walkie-talked hissed eerily at these words as Archie shoved the walkie-talkie back in his pocket. Wanda mask in hand, Archie tore off the dark-green dressed adorned with a white apron off himself, revealing his long, black trench coat and midnight-blue undershirt. Boots stomping on the wooden floor panels, the former leader opened the door of a closet swiftly. Inside was a young lady no older than the age of eighteen bound by the feet and arms. Duck tape closed her mouth together, preventing her from talking.

"Thanks for the face dear," laughed Archie as he threw Wanda's clothes and rubber mask in the closet, quickly closing the door behind him.

Wanda, from within the closet, sat in the dark, the secrets of Archie's and Maxie's plan repeating in her head. What she knew would come of no good to the three trainers.

What she knew . . . could change the rest of their lives.

* * *

Crappy cliffhanger-.-; But I least I put a cliffhanger in the middle of the chapter no?

Serious change in Brendan's team no? o.0 Btw, Muddy is still the same old Muddy-

Muddy: Coconuts!

. . . He's just semi-mature when he's around Cinders because-

Muddy: What are they!

. . . She's still a baby and he, being the leader, needs to-

Muddy: ANSWER ME!

SHUT UP ALREADY!

Muddy: o.0

. . . Take care of her and even then, he's still prolly gonna be stupid. Good, I'm glad you made that face. It shows that you listened.

Muddy: You did yell it.

Well . . . yeah.

LaTeR dAyZ! 


	10. Chapter 10

_Someone once told him that life is full of surprises, hopes, dreams, fears. That you can always change it, fix it, mold it into what you want. He heard it, but he never really understood it. But now he did. All the bad things in the world shall always be there, but we can rid the world of them once we do something about._

_That's what it meant. That was his choice. Could you escape fate though? Was his fate something that he always fought against? Or was this just leading to his true destiny?_

"Muddy!" shouted the horrified voice of the hyena as the Swampert's form disappeared in an infrared beam of light. What replaced Muddy's body was a crimson and gold ball floating midair before it zoomed through the now broken window the ball created when it crashed through. Snarling, Sirius jumped over Valiant and stood on his hind legs, grasping the ball in his teeth at the last moment. The ball fought back through Sirius' sharp teeth, fighting the urge to be pulled back inside.

"C'mon, we've got to help Sirius get Muddy back!" squeaked Thermo in fright as he quickly flew over and tugged at the hyena's long, black tail to pull Muddy and him back despite his tiny size and fragility.

These desperate attempts weren't worth the effort, for the odd-looking ball flew out of Sirius' grasp, glinting in the sunlight as it spiraled rapidly toward a tanned, open hand. The owner of this hand smiled deviously, his fingers wrapping themselves around the crimson and gold ball in sheer delight. Wickedly, he chuckled, scarlet eyes sparkling in the golden sunlight.

"Well lookie what we got here," he said maliciously, licking his chapped lips, amused, his eyes darting from the ball to the Mightyenas. He twirled the ball on his finger before swiping it with his hand again, tauntingly waving the ball at Sirius.

"Maxie," spat the Mightyena with disdain, a deep growl penetrating from the back of his throat. He shuddered, shaggy black and gray fur ruffling a bit. "Come on ya guys, we've got to save our friend!" Teeth bared, Sirius let out a tremendous roar, his nostrils flaring as he jumped through the broke window, glass shards sparkling in the sun flying with him.

"Aw, does the doggie want his friend back?" mocked Maxie as he stepped back, the furious hyena advancing on him. With his free hand, the leader enlarged a Pokéball to the size of a grapefruit and threw it toward the ground in front of the Mightyena. In a burst of white light and orange sparkles, a dragon emerged from within the ball, his orange, leathery body as hard as steel, his stormy-blue wings flapping against the wind. Tail burning with an orange flame, the Charizard roared vigorously, snorting out puffs of charcoal smoke. Menacingly glaring at the hyena, the Charizard growled furiously, claws extended, ready to strike.

The leader snapped his fingers, alerting the beast's attention. "Flamethrower," he commanded cooly.

With the end of his tail up in scarlet and amber flames as he began to summon energy for his attack, the dragon let out a steady stream of fire, its inferno growing larger as it made its way toward Sirius. The Mightyena, at last second, jumped out of the way, but Charizard's flamethrower continued to creep by, slowly following his footsteps.

Open mouth crackling with a strange mix of violet and cobalt energy, the fierce Bite Pokémon sent out a ball of dark energy, the ball continuing to crackle and snap, spiraling up toward the dragon. The Charizard was too preoccupied trying to engulf Sirius aflame, and as a result he took the attack head on so to speak, smacking his upward. The flames illuminated the brilliant blue of the sky before the dragon ceased his fire and pointed his head back down. He glared daggers at the dog, but Sirius only returned the hated look with a simple, smug smile.

Meanwhile, Cindy and Thermo were busy trying to wake up the unconscious Brendan as Valiant pushed together some chairs with his head since he was too heavy to jump out the window by himself unlike Sirius.

"Vul!" said the terrified voice of Cinders, jumping onto Brendan's chest and licking him on the face with her soft, pink tongue. "Pix, vulpi, pi VULPIX!"

Snorting, the boy awoke back into consciousness only to find a fiery fox jumping on his chest. "Cinders?" He yawned, wiping the sleep out of his eyes with a shirt sleeve. "What's wrong?"

"Vulpix! Vul, vul pix!" answered Cindy, too hurried and panicked to speak in a tone easy for the hum to translate. Turning her head toward the window since her trainer didn't seem to understand due to the confused look on his face, she babbled even faster, watching Valiant hop on the chairs he pushed together before jumping out the window.

Brendan too saw this and raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "What's going on?" Picking up his squirming Vulpix, the boy strode calmly over to the window, Thermo, hovering next to his head, jabbering rapidly in timid squeaks. "What's wrong with you guys? How come you're not talking clear-" To his horror and surprise, he spotted the Magma Leader standing outside, a smug smile stretched from ear to ear; it made him uncomfortable about how his former boss looked so pleased. Instantly, his eyes narrowed in disgust, but he kept quiet, observing the battle from the safety of the room.

"Ah, so another one comes out to play," Maxie said deviously, rubbing his hands together in evil satisfaction. "Well, I got just the thing for you to fight!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an oddly-colored Pokéball and enlarged it to the size of a healthy Oran Berry, the leader smirked complacently, throwing it a few feet in front of Valiant.

The odd-looking ball spiraled before opening on impacting against the hard ground in a brilliant flash of light, and from that light was that of a rather tall and muscular creature, his skin blue and rubbery-looking, his fins orange that clashed with his skin. Paws clenching tightly to form fists, the creature's eyes glowed an eerie, blood-shot red as he bared his teeth, growling from the back of his throat.

Brendan, horrified, quickly jumped out the window, dropping Cindy to the floor and pointed a finger at Maxie in a demanding manner. "What have you done to him!" he demanded, his ruby eyes boring into what was Muddy's friendly, bright orange eyes. Sympathy tugged at his heart for what happened to his friend, yet he kept his cool, determined to not show Maxie his fear. A lump formed in the back of his throat, but Brendan managed to mutter in a low voice, "Tell me."

Amused, Maxie laughed at the boy's assertiveness, unaffected by it. Simpering, he replied, "Now why would I tell you that? Why would you worry for a creature that isn't even yours? You need to not care about this . . . thing."

"What are you talking about?

"Thanks," said May, patting down Tai's red and blue feathery head gratefully before returning him in a beam of infra-red light. Sighing, clipping the ball back on her belt, the girl trainer observed her surroundings, sneakers sinking into the soft dirt. A waterfall thundered at her, a light spray cooling her body down when the water collided with solid rock. She breathed in the damp, sticky air and gazed at the marvelous sight. The waterfall seemed to sparkle as if enchanted with pixie dust, and the walls were alight with a deep, rich purple.

"Wanda's right," she said, marveling, "this place is beautiful." Taking a step forward, the girl bent down and dipped a lightly-tanned hand in the water, blasts of spray continuing to smack her in the face. She then glanced up toward where the water ran off the cliff and realized that there was another waterfall in Tohjo Falls, probably more gorgeous than the first. So, to check it out, May quickly flicked out a Pokéball and threw it into the water. In a blaze of white light, a gigantic, leviathan-like creature swam underwater, his shadow visible underneath the dark blue water, Then, then creature emerged, soaking May as the liquid poured off his scales.

"Hydro," she laughed, climbing on and gripping him tightly. The Gyarados let out a tremendous roar in delight and began to scale up the huge waterfall. She wasn't sure what happened next though; it all happened so fast. All she remembered were bubbles, lots of them. She remembered closing her eyes to stop the burning sensation. She remembered water filling her lungs . . .

"Hold your ground!" Sirius barked before gritting his teeth together as the dragon took a hold of his head with his claws, trying to push the hyena backward while he pushed forward.

Valiant, who narrowly dodged Muddy's fist, only glowered angrily at Sirius. "What made you leader!" he snarled viciously, preparing to ram Muddy down with his solid, iron head.

Sirius released his head from the Charizard's claws and clenched onto his rough, leathery skin with his sharp fangs. The dragon only kicked his legs upward, sending the hyena flying into a metal mailbox. Shaking his head, getting rid of the birdies and dizzy spells, Sirius rolled over at last second before Valiant crashed into where he formerly was. Turns out that Valiant's headbutt backfired when Muddy used Mud Shot to stop him.

"I don't care who's leader now," said the determined hyena. "Our leader and friend is brainwashed right now. Does it look like I care who's barking orders?" Cold crimson met icy blue. "Now . . . Did you see any foreign object on Muddy? Particularly a collar with a flashing red light?"

"No . . . Why?"

"It's what controlled Muddy and Flare last time as I have countless times from those two. Whoever wears it is at the mercy of whoever created it."

"Wait . . . I thought the collars overrode the censors when a signal was launched to all Pokéballs to return the Pokémon that is held inside and not let come out again!"

"There are two types of collars. Both can control, but for different reasons. Either way though, it won't matter which collar Muddy has on since he isn't wearing one period."

A jet of flames interrupted the two's conversation, scorching the mailbox down to charcoal ashes. Meanwhile, both boy and Magma leader were continuing their heated discussion.

"What do you mean?" Brendan repeated, furious. "What do you mean he's not mine? Why do you say I shouldn't care about Muddy?" He clenched his hands into fists and lowered his head, shaking with anger. "Answer me!"

Maxie only laughed mockingly at Brendan's little fit, continuing to twirl the crimson and gold ball on his finger. "See this ball Birch? The Devon Corporation created only one of these little beauties and I happened to drop by and . . . borrow it. This may look like a regular Pokéball, but it's not, it's much more than that. You see, this ball is more rare, grand, and powerful than even a Master Ball. A Master Ball can catch absolutely _ANYTHING _without any struggle as long as the Pokémon is wild. Now, Brendan, my boy, what do you think can possibly top that?"

Brendan looked up and pondered for a bit, and then, like a bolt of lightening, a horrible thought possessed his mind. "The ability to catch and control absolutely anything-"

"No matter whether captured or free," finished Maxie, smiling smugly. "That is correct Mr. Birch. This ball can control any Pokémon that it holds no matter how strong. Only the one that has captured it can release it, and of course obey it to do whatever the controller pleases. Though, even the tiniest of scratches can effect and even help the creature break free from control." Glancing at his watch, Maxie fished out a black ball from his pocket (which Brendan recognized as a smoke ball) and threw it toward the ground. "Until again Mr. Birch."

"Wait!" said Brendan, running into the thick, billowing smoke, the black air filling up his lungs. He coughed and pulled up his shirt, breathing through the cloth as he swiped through the smoke, groping for something to hold onto while trying to swipe the air away. After a few minutes of this struggle, the boy trainer saw through the smoke as it faded away and floated into the sky, and his eyes landed on a piece of white paper on the ground, dusty brown from the dirt road. He picked it up and walked out of the now hazy gray smoke, taking in a deep gulp of fresh air. He heard Cindy whimper which he could barely translate to "Muddy's gone" in Vulpix as his eyes darted back and forth across the paper.

"If you want your precious Muddy back," read Brendan out loud as his Pokémon circled around him, "then meet me at Tohjo Falls, Johto in less than an hour."

"Tohjo Falls!" exclaimed Sirius. "We'll never make it there in an hour without a Flying type! Not unless we use . . . Oh no Brendan, not her!" He yelped as he watched his master pull out a green and purple Great Ball from the back of his belt. "That . . . thing is weird! I mean, why else would May, who saw her first, let you capture it! She knew it was odd from the begin-"

"Sh, Sirius," said Brendan, enlarging the ball with a press of the button. "We don't need your loud voice to get her anymore well . . . her."

"Oh BS! The fool is already weird with or without my voice screaming in her ears. I swear Brendan, those bananas around her must be filled with oddness or something because that thing is a loony!"

"Well . . .Yeah. But she's our last chance Sirius. I mean, staying in a ball for that long has got to snap you back to reality, and she can be regular when it's a serious situation. I mean, unlike Muddy-" At that, Brendan stopped talking and shook his head, his breath caught in his throat. Relaxing, shaking himself a bit, the boy glared into the distance. "She'll understand once we tell her. She can be serious, seriously Sirius."

"That joke is so old it makes me cry inside!"

"Shut up." Brendan took in a deep breath and looked at the Great Ball in his hand before throwing it toward the open area. "Come on out," he shouted, "Viridian!" Flashes of white light danced before Brendan's eyes as a creature, way taller , emerged from the ball. The white light fizzled out, and there stood a tall, dinosaur-type Pokemon, her long, brown neck craned over Brendan and the other Pokemon, her large, green leaves rustling in the wind. A pair of bananas dangled from her neck.

"Hulllllooo . . ." said the Tropius in a dazed, faded voice, looking upward toward the sky. "Nice weather we're having huh?"

Sirius, open-mouthed, only glared at Brendan. "See! What the hell is that! Is she high or something! I mean what the fuc-"

Brendan chose to ignore his Mightyena and walked over toward Viridian, determined to get her attention. "Viridian," he said, "I-I need your help. You see, your leader, my first Pokemon, our friend, Muddy, was taken away from us by an evil man by the name of Maxie? Do you remember Maxie? He was the one that . . . He was the one that . . . Well, he did some wrong things to us."

"Maxie?" she said in a dreamy voice. "Yes . . . yes I remember Maxie. Muddy is taken you say?"

"Yes. We need your help though. We need to get to Tohjo Falls that's way across the ocean in Johto and since you're the only one that can fly . . ." He trailed off and licked his dry lips. "Anyways, do you think you can do it? For me? For our team? For Muddy?"

The Tropius seemed to get lost in thought (Sirius throwing in sarcastic remarks at that), but soon, her eyes seemed to snap out of her dream world. She bowed down onto all fours, low enough so that her trainer could hop on. "Muddy was the only one that really understood me," she said, her voice no longer airy and otherworldly as she glared at Sirius for mocking her. "So I'll do it. I'll do it for him!"

Brendan grinned and hopped on, returning Thermo, Valiant, and Cinders back into their Pokéballs. He was about to return Siruis back into his own ball, when the Mightyena dodged it. "I better make sure that she doesn't go crazy on us," he said cooly, hopping onto Viridian's back and sitting in between Brendan and her neck.

"You're very lucky if I don't throw you off," she cooly stated as she closed her eyes and let the wind kick her up from the ground.

Impatiently, a man with a thin mustache and beard waited at the top of Tohjo Falls, two roaring waterfalls next to his sides. This man was no other than Archie, and a really angry one at that for Maxie was late. He turned his eyes toward a young boy with green hair who was down on his knees, dripping wet, as he bent over a young girl with chestnut brown hair, soaked to the skin. "Get away from her Wally," he said cooly, alerting Wally's attention.

"She's my friend," he said softly, brushing back his wet bangs that stuck to his forehead.

"Nevertheless . . ." Archie trailed off as soon as he saw the shadow of a man and a Charizard behind him. He glanced at Wally again, who was too preoccupied with that May girl once more, and he grinned at his vulnerability. The soft footsteps and the return beam made Archie turn his head as Maxie came closer toward him. "Took you long enough didn't it?"

Maxie, who was playing with a crimson and gold Pokeball, shrugged and threw the ball over his shoulder, watching the ball spiral toward the sharp rocks, making the Aqua Leader curious. "I stole the boy's Swampert with Devon's new Pokeball," he explained. "We must get rid of the evidence once we do you-know-what to you-know-who. I hear that Swampert of his is rather infamous, so some must be able to recognize him. Don't worry, if someone does find it, they won't be able to open it. Only those who captured the creature can open it." Maxie's eyes landed on the back of Wally, and he growled. "What about him? Shall we dispose of him first before the girl?"

Archie grinned. "Well, I know how much you hated him. Let me be the one to do it, for he'd never trust you after that one night."

"Don't remind me."

Archie's feet sunk into the wet earth of the cave as he walked over toward Wally and placed a hand over his shoulder. "She'll be alright, it's for the best," he said, lifting the boy up to his feet. "We had to get her somehow after all. Brendan might go with his threat despite what he said to her that one terrible night." The purple light of the cave walls reflected and danced in the eyes of the leader as he led Wally over toward the second waterfall. "You know, you made me proud for what you've done for me Wally. You've saved lives."

"Yeah, yeah I guess I did," Wally replied halfheartedly, more concerned about May than trying to figure out what Archie was up to this time. "I'm glad that I did that then."

"You should be." Archie let go of Wally's shoulder and pulled out a small piece of rope from his back pocket. "Do you see those rocks down there Wally? They're rather sharp are they not?"

"Yeah . . . yeah I guess so. Why do you point them out?"

Archie ignored this question. "And this waterfall. Rather high up right?"

"Uh, sure." Wally snapped out of his daze and looked backward toward Archie. It was then he saw the piece of rope in his hands. Green eyes wide, the boy back away toward the end of the cliff. "Wh-what are you g-going to do w-with t-that?"

Archie only simpered and pocketed the rope again. "Well, it looks like I'm not going to need it after all, for you just trapped yourself between a rock and a hard space!" He pointed into the shadows of the land, and from those shadows sauntered a man, his red hair brushed backward and held in place with massive amounts of gel, his eyebrows furrowed together. This man laughed viciously at Wally's horrified gasp.

"You lied to me!" Wally snarled, fists clenched together. "I thought you were on the good side and that we were trying to save Brendan and May from getting hurt! Obviously . . ." His eyes narrowed in hatred. "I was wrong. H-how could I be so stupid thinking that an evil organization that once wanted to drown the planet could turn good! Latios, I hate myself!"

"You're not the only one," Maxie said. He stepped forward, causing Wally to look backward toward the rocks at the bottom. "How about we do this one together Archie? For old times sake."

"My pleasure," replied the Team Aqua Leader as both he and Maxie took a hold of Wally's shoulder tightly. "Needless to say that I'm thankful for what you did for me Wally. I never knew that you could do so much. But perhaps next time you'll be more aware so you won't be manipulated into doing that of what you call "evil." There is no such thing as good and evil. There's only those who strive for what they want!" And with that, the two leaders pushed Wally off the cliff, and he tumbled, flipping over, shouting, as the rocks awaited him eagerly. Maxie and Archie didn't bother to watch, for his future was futile, and instead decided what to do next with the unconscious girl.

"How did she get knocked out anyways?" asked Maxie, walking over and peering down at her.

"It was Wally's last mission; get the girl and knock her out cold," replied Archie, stroking his beard. "There's a secret piece of land behind the first waterfall where Wally stood. He grabbed her while she was riding on her Gyarados and kept her underwater for a few minutes to knock her out from lack of breath. Seeing as her Gyarados knows Wally, he didn't attack him, so he all he had to do is return him."

"Ah . . ." Maxie bent down next to the girl. "One down, two to go. But I'm sure we can make that two down." About to lay a hand on the girl, the shadow of a boy blocked the purple glow of the light. He looked up and grinned, for there stood a white-haired boy, his hands shoved deeply inside his pockets, his ruby eyes narrowed into slits. "So you've found my note huh? Took you long enough didn't it?"

Brendan didn't say anything but continued to looked toward Maxie and the unconscious May. Indifference passed over his face as he took a step forward, feet sinking into the soft dirt, ruby eyes still cast toward the ground. He stood in front of the two bodies that were on the floor and glared at Maxie.

"Don't touch her," he said in a hoarse, cracked voice like he'd been screaming or crying before he came. "Don't ever lay a finger on her Maxie. You've already done enough damage; why do you want to waste human lives? What do you have against us?" His eyes darted upward, meeting the icy blue of Archie's eyes. "And you, Archie. This girl was one of your top executives on your team and despite the fact that she did leave in order to not do evil, she still helped you accomplished great things. But still, you try and harm those who step inside and try to pop your little bubble huh? Have you no heart? Have you no shame!" He lowered his head as the tears began to roll down his cheeks. "Why do you get kicks out of torturing us? Why did you manipulate Wally into thinking that he was helping the better side like you did to me? Why did you steal my Muddy, the only friend that was still with me not matter what? Why do you put so much time and effort into trying to destroy us from the inside!"

Maxie only chortled. "Why do you ask such moronic questions Brendan my boy? What do I have against you? Why do I get kicks out of torturing you? Don't make me laugh; you already know what I have against you. You humiliated me, you ruined my reputation, you foiled my plans! That's all the answers to all your questions is it not?"

Brendan's body started to shake furiously out of anger as his head shot up, one fist raised toward chin level, the other gripping a Pokeball tightly. "If I'm going down," he said through clenched teeth, gripping the ball tighter, "then I'm taking you with me!" With fury in his eyes, his tears sparkling in the purple light, Brendan, about to throw the Pokéball, was stopped when Maxie picked May up by her wrist with one hand. "I said don't touch her!"

Maxie ignored Brendan's angry demand and walked over to the edge of the waterfall, staring down at the rocks below. He didn't notice the girl wake from unconciousness though.

"Hey!" she yelled, startling the Magma Leader. Sapphire eyes furious, the girl kicked and screamed, her legs dangling a few feet off the floor. "Put me down now!" Despite that she should of been groggy from waking up, May was fiesty as if she'd been awake and high on coffee. She reached behind her to grab a Pokéball but found none.

"Whatever you're looking for is probably not there," Maxie said cooly, dangling May's yellow fanny pack in front of her face before throwing it to the side. May only growled back and laid limp in his grasp, unable to do anything.

"Let her go," said Brendan, keeping his cool despite the predicament his friend was in.

"You say it like you don't care," replied Maxie, holding the girl trainer over the waterfall despite her screams of fright. "Perhaps I should be careless with your friend over here too." He saw Brendan start to sprint over, but he held up a hand, stopping his dead in his tracks. "Take another step forward and the girl is gone."

Brendan skidded, stopping in his tracks, kicking the wet earth up. Without a second thought, the boy was about to throw the Pokéball he held in his hand when a hand caught it midthrow and swiped the backpack off his back. Brendan turned around and saw Archie tauntingly wave his backpack and Pokéball in a few yards away, standing near the other waterfall, also ready to drop them.

"Aw, look at the sticky predicament you found yourself in." Maxie enjoyed the pained looked on Brendan's face. He dropped May, and May barely grabbed onto the edge of the cliff with one hand, her legs dangling wildy about as if it would help her hold on.

"Brendan, help!" May screamed, desperate.

"Pick!" shouted the Magma Leader, obviously getting a kick out of making Brendan choose someone's fate. "Your girlfriend or your precious Pokmon!"

Brendan's head darted back and forth between Archie and May, Archie's hand only hanging onto his belt of Pokéballs by one loose string and May barely hanging on with just four fingers. He knew that it would be practically impossible to find his Pokémon at the bottom of the waterfall, but he couldn't sacrifice May either. Thoughts clouding his minds, the boy rushed over toward his Pokéballs and swiped them out of Archie's hand before he dropped them down the first waterfall. He then rocketed over toward the other waterfall, but Maxie grabbed him and held him close so he couldn't escaped.

"You chose," he whispered in a voice filled with hatred. "So now you get to see your concequences!"

Brendan struggled against the Magma Leader, kicking him in the shin as a last resort. He ran toward the girl, but it was too late. She let go. She was gone.

* * *

Yes! One more chapter to go! Then it's on to the next sequel! (evil laugh)

LaTeR dAyZ!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The white-haired trainer fell to his knees, his knees sinking into the soft dirt, and he continued to look downward toward where the end of the waterfall collided with the sharp rock. Ruby eyes watched closely, and they noticed something . . . Something rather odd. Brendan didn't take a second thought about what he noticed though; he was too wrapped up in what Maxie did.

"What have you done?" he said in an eerily calm voice as he stood back up. He turned around, head bowed down, shaking with anger once again. "You just . . . You just let her die. Just like that. No second thought. No conscience to tell you that this is wrong. Nothing." He laughed, lifted his head, and stared into the startled scarlet of Maxie's eyes. "Oh Maxie . . . Maxie, Maxie, Maxie, you silly little leader. I wonder how you still lead people when later on, you'll kill them, even without spilling blood. Because you killed me. Slaughtered me really."

Brendan walked toward the leader and deposited his Pokéballs in his open hands. "You win. Take my Pokémon because they're the only thing you don't have. You took my friend, you took my starter, and finally, you took the love of my life. Surely you can spill the last of my blood by taking the only thing left that I care about. You know what?" Brendan walked over toward the edge of the cliff and looked down again. "Push me Maxie. Push me so that I can be with them. Push me so my damned life can be over with. Because you know what? You won! You got your revenge. Or at least you will. You were just bent on destroying three of the idols in the Hoenn Region. The same ones that caused you utter humiliation. Well now you can brag that you defeated them BECAUSE YOU WON!"

Maxie was too startled to do anything because of Brendan's speech. Brendan noticed this and snorted.

"Won't even grant my last wish and kill me yourself huh? Fine. I'll do it myself!" Closing his eyes, the white-haired trainer fell forward in a graceful manner, arms spread wide, feet spread apart.

Then there was silence.

Archie, who had stayed quiet all this time, walked over to the edge of the waterfall and peered down, Maxie next to his side. "Did he . . . did he just commit suicide without us telling him to do so? Or us actually killing him?"

Maxie, too bewildered for words still, glanced down too, but then a powerful blast of cold air blew at his face, and a red, white and black blur blew past, landing behind the two leaders.

"Well, you weren't expecting that were you?" said Brendan as the two leaders' heads turned toward his direction. He laughed and dusted off the dirt off his sleeves, straightening the bandana on his head. "Surprise!"

"What the-" Maxie took a step forward but stopped. "How did you do that!"

"A friend," Brendan said simply, placing two fingers to his lips and whistling soon after.

Soon, a heavenly creature revealed herself from below the cliff, her feathers puffy and white to resemble a cloud, the rest of her blue feathers preened down, not a single one out of place. A harmonious harm hummed out of her open mouth as she flew upward. Two riders were on her back, one a girl, dripping wet, her clothes sticking to her, her hair limp, and the other rather dirty with green hair.

"How did you survive that fall!" shouted Archie as Wally flew over his head on his Altaria, May clinging onto him so that she wouldn't fall off.

"A friend," the boy with green hair said simply, running a hand through his wet locks. He tossed Brendan a yellow, one-strap backpack with six Pokéballs clipped around in. "I believe these are yours B Boy."

Brendan, with open arms, caught the bag and put it on, smirking. "Well, looks like we won didn't it?"

Maxie, open mouthed, un-clipped one of Brendan's Pokéballs on the backpack that he gave him and opened it. A large blast came from it along with confetti, a sign bouncing out of it, reading "SURPRISE!" Maxie threw the fake backpack down with disdain and glared at the three trainers.

"You . . ." Archie said, pointing at Wally who landed next to Brendan. "You tricked me!"

Wally smiled innocently. "Aw, did I make a fool of the big bad Aqua leader?" Wally said in a baby tone, helping May off his Altaria before returning the bird back into her ball. "Well, it was a few moments ago when you thought you tricked me huh? What goes around goes and kicks you in the ass!"

"Watch the language!" shouted Brendan, lightly smacking Wally on the shoulder.

Wally only laughed. "This is PG-13 remember? I can cuss all I want dammit."

"Actually," said May, "it's now Fiction Rated T."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Damn that shouted Maxie, pointing at the three trainers like his counterpart. "You three knew about our plan all along! But how!" He glared at Brendan. "You told Wally didn't you despite what I said!"

"Obviously, you need to keep a better eye on me," replied Brendan, rolling his eyes, crossing his arms. "I mean, I told him in broad daylight in one of the most public places ever. Come now, after all we've been through you think you can trust me? Even if you were threatening my life, I'm not going to shut up about it. I'm dumb, you have to realize that."

"That's how you foiled my plans too huh Wally?" Archie demanded to know. "Because he told you what was going on!"

"Well, duh," said Wally as if this were obvious. "Just because I look dumb doesn't mean I'm dumb like B Boy over here. I've got smarts."

"I've got pants," said Brendan, causing both the boys to go up in a fit of laughter and the girl to look at them oddly.

"I fail to see the humor in that," said May, rolling her eyes.

Maxie rubbed his chin, thinking. "The Devon Corporation ball," he said. "You couldn't of possibly known about that."

"No," replied Brendan. "But our Pokémon did. Aren't the wonders of a Lairon's shiny exterior just marvelous Maxie?"

"And that fall! How did you survive that fall Wally! I didn't see the flash of light that appears when you call upon a Pokémon even if I wasn't looking in your direction! What did you do!"

Wally began to pick the dirt out of fingernails, flicking the pieces at the leaders. "Well, that was mere luck," he admitted. "There was this friend at the bottom like I said. His formal name is Bemired. We call him Muddy."

"Like you said," Brendan added, "the new Devon Corp ball has flaws. Even the tiniest of scratches can break the Pokémon free from control. And like you stated, there were sharp rocks at the bottom."

"So that means Muddy was able to break free too. Water can crash down onto the rocks, but it can also save you too. He used his Water Gun attack to soften my fall." Wally pointed to one of Brendan's Pokéballs. "And now he's back with us on the good side. Ergo, you lose sucker!"

"I'm not done yet!" Maxie glared at Wally who only waved back mockingly in return. "You, May! You had to of known too! You must of wondered why Brendan would of just . . . broke your heart like that! So you asked didn't you? You asked Wally! And then when you were having tea with the imposter Wanda, surely you realized that it was rather odd that she picked Tohjo Falls for you to relax right?"

"Oh good, I didn't have to answer anything," May said. "Correct Maxie, but I didn't know i_everything/i_ about Brendan and Wally's plan. Luckily I went with it though." She smiled weakly and blinked her sapphire eyes at the Magma Leader. "You lose."

"Me? Lose?" said Maxie. "Trust me little May, this is far from over." He flicked his hand down, releasing a gray ball from his grasp. The ball broke into two, and puffs of thick, gray smoke shrouded the area. "See you in hell!"

When the smoke cleared, both Archie and Maxie were gone.

"Think we should try and go after them again?" Wally asked, staring at the empty space where Maxie and Archie once were. "I mean, after all this time . . ."

Brendan shook his head. "No. He's right; this is far from over. We'll come face to face sooner than we expect. Until then, I think we should enjoy what little time we have without them instead of worrying about them coming back. Plus I'm lazy."

"Of course. I forgot who you were for a minute. Anyway, let's go home."

**.-.**

"Your mom's a sardonic idiot!"

Brendan rubbed his temples and contained himself from hitting the green-haired trainer smack across the head. He looked up toward the endless blue of the sky, the bright gold of the sun causing his ruby eyes to sparkle like diamonds. He wiped his hand across his forehead, ridding himself of sweat. "Since we left Tohjo Falls, Hoenn doesn't feel right. It's pretty hot."

"Your mom's hot!" Wally said cheerfully, only to stop dead in his tracks and stare straight ahead. "Did I just say what I think I said?"

"Nah, you just imagined it."

"Good. I thought I was going crazy."

"Wally? Crazy? No way!"

"I know. Crazy ain't it?"

The pale silver of the moon shone down upon the heads of the three trainers as they made their way through the thick, long grass of Verandturf back to Wally's house after a long day of playing cat and mouse. Starlight danced across the clear, crisp sky, oddly brighter than usual as if they were celebrating the victory along with the trainers. The air held a stillness in a serene-like manner, and it was then that the three realized that things, once again, were back to normal.

"I'm glad it's over," May said. "I don't think I could of put up with that act any longer."

Wally nodded. "It's rather odd though. Let's think about some things that didn't seem to contribute to anything though but seemed to happen anyways? Like that underground part. What was up with that?"

Brendan shook his head. "I can't believe you forgot. It was to "prove" to Maxie or Archie or whoever that I was going to go through and kill you out of anger. Duh."

"And the random beginning. Like the middle of the night part."

"Just seeing if I could actually kill you before we planned things out."

". . . Whatever. I still think there's some answered crap. But now that the fun is over, we need to plan my cousin's surprise birthday party!"

Ignoring the weary sighs of his two friends behind him, Wally walked up the stairs of his aunt's front porch that creaked with old age as he stepped on it, the porch doing the same when Brendan and May followed behind the green-haired trainer. Considering that night was creeping in, the lights were off when then usually shined through the lace curtains and through the window, even before twilight grazed the skies. The three didn't notice this though as Wally pulled out his key, unlocked the door, and opened it. Darkness greeted them, until . . .

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WALLY!" rang throughout the room, the lights flickering on and basking the bewildered trainers in a golden glow.

Brendan, May, and Wally stood in front of the door, confused, as multi-colored pieces of confetti rained down on them. Friends, family, and trainers that Wally met throughout his adventures were there, blowing party favors and continuing to throw confetti up above the green-trainer's head.

Wally reached behind him, managed to whack Brendan lightly in the stomach, and asked: "Uh, what's today?"

"Thursday."

"The date idiot!"

"You could of said that! It's May 27th."

Wally flushed a bright red. "Oh heh. Happy birthday to me then. I was so caught up in the Archie and Maxie business that I forgot my birthday was this week."

"Which is awfully odd, since you should of realized your birthday was coming even _before _the entire Maxie and Archie fiasco," Brendan muttered so only the three could hear. "And planning a surprise party for your cousin for sure wouldn't remind you of your own birthday."

Wally entered the house, walked up to Wanda, and pointed a finger at her. "You! You . . . you said your birthday was coming up, so I wanted to plan you a . . . how come no one . . . what the fuck!"

Wanda threw her long, wavy brown hair behind her shoulder and winked at her boyfriend that stood next to her. "See? I told you he would say that. Using your stupidity against you, I said that my birthday was coming up, knowing that you would get preoccupied in it because you love me so much so you would forget about your own birthday! Surprise!" She shoved a present wrapped in green wrapping paper and tied together with a huge blue bow into Wally's chest. "You know, we didn't have to do much. We used the invites you made for your own party and used the food and decorations you bought for your own party!"

Wally turned his head and glared at May. "See! I told you these were girly colors!"

May wasn't concerned about the color though. She passed through the crowd of trainers in loud, angry stomps, unhooked her fanny pack from her hips and smacked Wally over the head with it. "YOU MEAN I PLANNED THIS ENTIRE THING WHEN I DIDN'T HAVE TO! You're such an idiot Wally Wood for not knowing your own birthday!" Again, she smacked the whimpering Wally with her bag. "I'm going to cut you up, put you in a taco, and eat you for dinner for putting me through all that planning Wood! You mark my words! Mark it down with your birthday so you won't forget it!"

"Now, now May," said Brendan, walking behind the eye-twitching May and placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's his birthday after all. Wait until _tomorrow_ to do those things." An evil glint passed through his ruby eyes as he let go of May's shoulder. "Until then, let's party!" He smiled cheerfully and nodded his head toward a trainer to put the music on.

"I don't think I'm going to have much fun tonight," Wally said, gulping soon after, as he was forced into a crowd of trainers, wishing him a happy birthday. May took this moment to turn around and talk to Brendan.

"Can we talk?" she shouted over the roar of the music.

Brendan read her lips and nodded, heading back toward the quiet serenity of Verandturf.

**.-.**

It was already night by the time Brendan and May managed to squeeze themselves out of Wanda's house and into the open fields of Verandturf where their only company was the loneliness of the air. The trees rattled their branches in the wind and Mightyenas howled in the distant. Brendan felt the hair on his arms prick up and chills run up and down his spine, but it wasn't from the odd tension of the night, but the weariness held in May's sapphire eyes that tugged a tight knot in his stomach.

Breaking the awkward silence, Brendan began to talk. "So . . . uh . . . why did you call me here? Anything wrong?"

"I love you," May blurted out, blushing a light pink soon after.

Brendan scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I love you too. I thought we got past this awkward part in our relationship."

"And I always will love you. . . . Remember that.That one night," May said, lowering her head, tears blurring her vision, "when you told me that you hated me . . . Even though I know that you intended to save me by saying so, it still hurt."

"I know," Brendan replied, ashamed of his plan that failed anyways. "It's just that, well, me and Wally started to panic because you could of died and it was the only thing that we could think of and-"

"You know, I would of understand as well as Wally. But no, obviously guys have to fix things themselves and to protect the weak little girls from getting hurt! I could of helped too! We've been so much together from the first invasion of the Team Magma Grunts, to sneaking inside their headquarters at Lilycove and fighting them in the skies! What makes you think that I couldn't handle this either?"

"Ugh, May, you don't understand! This was the matter of life and death! This was the matter of me choosing who would stay alive! If I didn't, we all could've of been dead!"

"At least we'd still be together though huh!"

The two glared angrily at each other, for the other wasn't getting their point.

"You know that I could never put you in harm's way," Brendan said simply, crossing his arms. "Neither could Wally. It was the only way!"

"Life isn't black and white like that Brendan!" snapped May, puffing up her bangs. "You know I can't just stand there and do nothing! I would of understood, you know I would of!"

"You don't understand May!"

"Well, you don't understand me either. Obviously we don't know each other as well as we thought."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

May looked up, the tears gone from her eyes. What replaced them was a fierce look of determination. "I think . . . I think we need a break. A break from each other for awhile. To have us think."

Brendan bit his lip almost until they bled. Sighing, he nodded his head in agreement. "Y-yeah, you're right. It's been so long and we're always together, and even though we're a couple . . . All things need time to themselves. Okay. We'll see how it works out."

"Okay then." May turned around and walked back toward Wally's house, only to look back at Brendan. "Just to let you know, I am going to miss you. I do love you . . . a whole lot." Then she walked away.

Brendan pocketed his hands inside of his pants' pockets and shrugged, his hair swaying gently in the wind. "Obviously not enough for you to stay though."

**.-.**

He watched her take off on her Swellow. He didn't stop her though. He wanted to of course, but that could only make things worse.

_I've realized_ he thought in his head, beckoning Wally over, _that we can't solve things by ourselves if it involves other people. We can't just pretend that it's our problem. We can't believe that no one else cares. Because it's not true, and you end up hurting someone more than what a simple cut to wrist can do._

"Well," Wally began, watching May fly off into the endless sky. "That's that. She's gone. For now anyways. But until then . . ." He handed Brendan his backpack and nodded. "I think we should get our final badges."

Brendan laughed. "Plural for you, singular for me."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need a grammatical lesson. . . . Think we'll survive traveling together? We use to hate each other with a passionate passion."

"Passionate passion huh? And, after all the shit we've been through, I think our petty arguments are nothing now. We'll survive. I think it'll be nice - can't believe I said that - traveling with you."

"Ditto that."

And with that, the two walked down the dirt road to Mauville, heading toward their next gym badge and the sun.

_You also realize that things aren't always black and white, and that there's always a gray area. I just wish Wally and I learned that earlier; life would of been a heck of a lot easier back then. There are more than two paths in the road. There's more than just two choices. In a way, it's kind of like destiny. You assume you know what's planned for you, but then you end up doing something you totally didn't expect. Like . . . realizing fate. All of a sudden it comes to you . . ._

_Gasping for air in this world of hate, it was then I realized my fate._

_What exactly does that mean, you ask? There's different answers given from different people. For example, May would say something like bad times snap you back into reality. Wally would say something like you get pulled into something in times of trouble._

_As for me, I believe that it doesn't mean the realization of something, but the acceptance of it. If we live in a world of hate and we realize it, we should accept it and try to do something about it right? . . . It doesn't matter though. Knowing that isn't going to help me. Knowing what's in store won't determine how the outcome is going to be like._

_But I was proved wrong one fine day in May._

* * *

There we go. I also explained the point of RF in Brendan's little thought thing while spoiling the third part of the "May I" trilogy called "One Fine Day in May." Now be happy campers and review, ja? It wasn't as popular as May I, but I still like it. (ebil laugh) Thanks for reading!

Muddy: WHOAMG! Breezy finished a fic!

Crazy!

Muddy: Unbelievable. I, like, lost faith. And that's bad. It's like . . . it's like losing your soul. You know, that thing inside you that makes you feel like shit if you do something bad. So maybe it's not bad if you do lose it. Hmm . . . Perhaps my hole in the sky can suck out all of our souls so we all can not feel bad! And I can make fun of you and not feel bad, and you wouldn't feel bad if I make fun of you because we don't have our souls! IRONY! HA! CHA! CHA CHA CHA CHARMIN!

Disclaimer: Charmin (c) to . . . whoever makes it

Muddy: I hate you.

Disclaimer: Back atcha fungi.

Muddy: I am not fungi you . . . you gumbo!

Disclaimer: Gumbo (c) to its rightful owners.

Muddy: That's a thing? o.0

Yeah well . . . meh. I'm just too lazy to respond with a sarcastic remark.

Muddy: Speaking of respond, I got burned in hell today Breezy.

Ignoring the fact that didn't make sense . . . Flare again?

Muddy: Yep. Speaking of update, UPDATE MUDDY AND FLARE DAMMIT!

Mmm, nah. I didn't even mention update in my last sentence. o.o;

Muddy: ;.; Pooie. I thought you'd fall for it.

You mistake me for stupid.

Muddy: I love that stupid. He's funny. Anyways though (reads script). Th . . . thlanks fur . . . redding! Thlanks fur redding!

. . . LaTeR dAyZ!


End file.
